


How to trick a Dragon Hunter

by Littlefury13



Series: The dagurized version of How to train your dragon -race to the edge-the side stories [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Gay Sex, Hiccup being naughty and tricky, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Seducing an enemy, Viggo gets lokid, stealing someones seed, tricking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefury13/pseuds/Littlefury13
Summary: Takes place after "Family of the edge". Some chapters will be shortly told as Flashbacks. Camikazi and the Bog Burglars had a apperance here. Waring mpreg. Dont like, dont read.





	1. Hiccups crazy plan

**Special Story: How to trick a dragon hunter**

Summary:

Hiccup has planned a special revenge on Viggo…

 

this story is a special version of the “RTTE-dagurized Stories”. Here Dagur has not survived after he attacked the shipyard. Some episodes after “family of the edge” happened, some not or in a different storyline, but will not be retold. In the flashbacks, some episodes will be shortly told. Camikazzi and the bog burglars made an appearance here.

Hiccup is planning to take a very special Revenge on Viggo for hunting Dragons and the Death of his lover Dagur. This is the first version, there will be a different version who will continue after “Triple cross”. The first chapter of it is alreay posted here. 

I had this idea and began to write it already when the third season of httyd rtte had come out. But I don’t want to post it till the other episodes of the main fanfic (the dagurized version of rtte) were written to spoil not too much.

First I thougt to made only one chapter, but the development of the series made me add some more and make some changes, because of Viggos Storyline in cannon.

 

 _Italic:_ Flashbacks

 

**Chapter one: Hiccups crazy plan**

 

“ _To be honest, I expected more, Hiccup Haddock the third.”_

_Viggo walked nearer to the two stunned forms and overlooked the body of the Hooligan heir. His eyes roamed over the scrawny form of the frozen Hooligan heir. And then, the Grimborn reached out his hand and rested it on Hiccups right thigh._

_“You are really something, special, little one. And I know that this first encounter will not be our last.” he said in a hushed voice and let his hand glide over Hiccups thigh and between his legs!_ _“You are interesting, little one. I wonder if you ever got laid so far.”_

_Hiccup would have jumped out of his skin if he would be able at that time, when Viggos Hand next was on his crotch and gave it a good squeeze! No other had ever dared to touch him there! Even from his ass Viggo could net let his grabby hand! He checked him like he was a whore! When the Grimborn saw the symptoms of the mist were slowly fading, he cut Hiccups two little braids and took them as a trophy! Then he vanished before Hiccup and Toothless were fully movable again. And this was not the only time Viggo got his hands on him…_

“Hiccup? Hiccup!”

The Hooligan jerked up from his thoughts as he heard the familiar female voice.

“Uh-ah, sorry, Camicazzi, I was in thought.” he apologized.

“In deep thoughts, it seems.” the voice said.

In front of him, on a soft mattress, a young blonde woman in Hiccups age was sitting. She was in her seventh month of pregnancy, soon the bog burglars would have a new heir -  if the baby would be a girl.

This let Hiccup thought again of HIS baby. His little wonder to which he gave birth.

Nine months had passed since he brought little Fury into this world.

Hiccup was paying a visit to the Bog Burglars and their chiefs heir Camicazi after a long time. The Hooligan and her knew each other from earliest childhood on but lost contact with her and her tribe after Hiccup made peace with the dragons and defeated the red death.

„It’s been a long time since we last saw each other. “ Camicazi said. “In the last years we only hold contact trough “Terror Mail”.

„Sorry for not visiting so long. But I had a lot in my mind. And a lot to do. “Hiccup sighed.

“You wrote me. Gods, I wished I could have joined your team. But my future chief duties did not allow it. My place is here, with my tribe.”

“How is your mother, big boobed Bertha? “ Hiccup asked.

„Still leading the tribe, but soon it will be my turn. But she will wait one year more-till my little one here is old enough to be not all time under my care. “Camicazi smiled gently and stroked her round belly. „How is your baby doing, Hiccup? I still can’t believe what you wrote me! Loki has blessed you with the ability to bear children? “

„I don’t know ifs a blessing or a curse. I have now great respect for women, who endured all the pain during a delivery. But little Fury has developed great. He is with Astrid and the others at the moment. My hatchling is now mostly eating firm meals and don’t need to be nursed all the time. –Sigh…and I still missed his father so much….he don’t even know that he has become a father…“

Camikazi laid a hand on her Friends shoulder. “His sister Heather has returned to the Berserker tribe to become the new chieftess. Before she left, we signed a new peace treaty with her.” Hiccup continued.

„So, the love between you and Dagur was real? Not a prank, created by Loki? “

„No. No prank. And I still love him. “

„I am sure he watches you two from Walhalla. And he is sure very proud of you and your son.”

“But it was not easy for me. When I started to show, I stayed mostly on the edge in my hut, especially when I got too big. Gobber was the entire time there, taking care over me and guarded with Toothless Dragons edge. -Dad told the others to keep their mouths shut and to keep the secret that there is a pregnant male among the Berkians. I could have stayed on Berk, but I don’t want that everyone stared at me. The risk of something happened to me or the baby was big, but Loki and Frigg held a protecting Hand over me. My father and my uncle were on the edge too the last three weeks till the due time. To keep the island free from watching eyes of the Hunters.”

“Whats with you and Astrid? I remember you always had a crush on her.“

“Well, after I made a name as Dragon master, she got interested in me. We shared a special bond. When my Liaison with Dagur came out, she couldn’t understand how I could fell in Love with him and she thought it was a trick of Loki. First, I only wanted from Dagur that he showed me how to seduce and make love to a woman, but the more we were together, the more I sensed that there was more. I fell in love with him too. It was something special. Not like between me and Astrid. A special brotherly love. But I did not think that his would end in getting me pregnant! -And after Dagur was killed by the dragon hunters, when he tried to prevent us from attacking a secret Shipyard of Viggo, then I realized what I had lost. But something of him is still here. His little son. And Astrid is helping me rising him.”

“That’s good. If you really love her, don’t let her go.”

 

The two friends sat quietly for a moment, when Camikazi suddenly jerked a bit and hold her swollen stomach again.

“It’s again kicking! This one will be a warrior for sure!” she smiled. Hiccup smiled too, he remembered, when little Fury started to kick in his belly too. He was so overwhelmed when it happened the first time and had started to weep. It was the proof that the little one that has grown in his belly was alive and real.

“In our tribe there is no real fatherhood. For Generations only women belonged to us. Men are only allowed for a short visit –or for mating. But most of us leave our island when the time has come in search for a proper father for a new female tribemate. Heh, remember when my mother courted your father, after he lost his wife and your mother?” Camikazzi continued.

“Yeah, I barely remember. I was still small then. So “love” to a man means nothing for a Bog Burglar?”

“Only a very few in the past left the tribe forever-to stay with their mates in the father’s tribe. You know, if I will give birth to a son, I will bring him to his father´s tribe, when he is weaned and twelve months old. If I bear a girl-I hope I will-then she will stay with me and will be raised as a true Bog Burglar. That s custom of our tribe since the beginning. “Camikazi told her friend.

“You know where the father of your child is and where he lives?”

“Its one of the Visithugs. A young skilled warrior. We were two weeks together and he promised me that he would take care of the child, if I bear him a son. And he can visit me if it will be a girl to see his daughter.”

Suddenly Hiccups eyes widened. A cunning plan has come into his mind.

“That’s it!” he called and jumped up. With a surprised squeak Camicazi fell backwards onto the mattress.

“Hiccup, whats up?” she asked as he helped her back in a sitting position.

“Your telling about your tribe’s customs let me get a great idea how to get revenge on Viggo for what he has done to the dragons and to Dagur!”

“I-I don’t understand…” the girl stuttered.

“Camikazi, I heard your tribe have some herbs and potions that you are using when you went looking for a suitable mate, right?”

“Yes, an aphrodisiac, or an herbal potion when you want to prevent to get pregnant, after your partner was not the right one. And some other helps to make a man willing. But this we only use when there is no other way. We have a lot of bodily tricks to seduce a man.”

“For that I am sure. But I doubt that they will work when I try this on another man! Camicazi, I need some of these potions.”

“What? What are you planning?”

“To give Viggo that what he deserves. I am going to hunt me a baby from a dragon hunter!”

Hiccups face went grim and an evil smirk was on his lips.

“I-I don’t understand….” Camikazzi stuttered.

“I will make Viggo mate with me-with the help of your potions-and if I am lucky he will knock me up.”

“WHAT?! Why do you want a child from your greatest enemy?”

“For what he has done to the dragons, to Heather –and to Dagur! Yeah…I will tell him, I have come to get the Dragon eye back, he has stolen. In return he can have me for one or two nights.”

“Hiccup! He will never agree to this!”

“He will. I will make him. I saw the looks he gave me every time we met.” the Hooligan said and suddenly a short giggle left his lips.

 

_He remembered one morning, when he came early with Toothless out of his hut, still in his knee long sleeping shirt. He did not often use it, but sometimes it was better to sleep only with it on than with his whole clothing and leather vest._

_When Toothless suddenly started to growl, the Hooligan looked in the direction, the Nightfury watched. A lone Dragon hunter Ship moored at the entrance of the bay, and Viggo stood on the bug watching him through his spyglass! Ryker was standing behind him._

_“I cant belive it! He is spying on us! Where in Thors Name are the Night Terrors? Why did they not alarm us?” Hiccup growled. Well, the night terrors were put to sleep with some dragon root arrows. After the adventure with the Zippleback Ryker knew where the watchtowers were._

_“Toothless, come!”_

_Hiccup mounted his dragon and they flew towards the ship to preparing to attack. But no arrows or boulders were fired against him. Some archers stood on deck with their bows -but the had not drawn them. And no other Hunter Ship was in sight._

_“Damn Viggo! What the Hel is he doing? – EH? He is staring directly at me through his spyglass! Just wait, I give you something to stare! Bud, stop!”_

_Toothless stopped in mid -air and hovered._

_Hiccup don’t know what’s gotten in him at this moment, but in the next Moment he was standing on the Nightfurys shoulders, grabbing the hem of his sleeping shirt, lifting it up, getting a wider stance and exposing his complete neither regions to Viggo and his men!_

_“Here! This is what you want, yes?” he shouted. “Come and try to get my ass, Grimborn!”_

_Toohtless eyes went big as saucers when he watched his rider drawing blank and flashing at the hunters from his back! He had seen Hiccup nude already some times, but he knows that’s normally not common under humans to show strangers their assets._

_But Viggos reaction was priceless. His nose started to bleed heavy, and he doubled over._

_“Brother! What the hel-“ Ryker gasped, running for aid, when the blood flow from his younger brothers nose didn’t stop._

_“Retreat…. retreat…” Viggo only groaned._

_“We will not attack?”_

_“No… lets get out…of here…”_

_“Great Thor!” Ryker moaned and gave order to leave. “They didn’t even open fire! What the Hel have you seen?”_

_“Just….let..us leave…”_

_When Toothless let out a growl and shook his head, Hiccup pulled his shirt back down and let himself slip into a sitting pose again. His face was beet red now._

_“I-I have routed them…. I can’t believe it! I draw blank and Viggo fainted! Whouah!”_

_Thank the gods no one of his friends watched it. And Viggo was the only one who got a full view of Hiccups front assets, cause of his spyglass._

_“This stays between us, okay, bud?”_

_Toothless rolled his eyes and grumbled._

 

“Why are you giggling? Had a funny thought?” Camicazi asked and waked him of his memories.

“Errm….yes…”

“And you still want to do it?”

“Yes. Because of Viggos Trap, Dagur died! I will never forgive him this!” Hiccup growled.

His thoughts then went back when he and his friends were captured after they tried to interfere Viggos dragon auction. Hiccup did then not know yet, that he was carrying a new life under his heart. It was three weeks after they found Dagur dead on the shore of an island near the shipyard. Shattermaster had kept watch the entire time and drew the scavengers away. The Gronkle was very sad when Hiccup and the others send him to Walhalla. After this Hiccup did not left his hut for days.

 

“Toothless!” Hiccup shouted, when the Nightfury was muzzled and chained on a cart brought before him and his friends.

“Bring the Nightfury to the other dragons and let three guard’s watching over him! –Ryker, you will bring Hiccup in my tent.”

The older Grimborn shot his sibling a questionable look.

“What´s the matter? Do as I say!” Viggo growled.

Gobber and the others must watch, as Hiccups Hands were cuffed and he was dragged away.

“I hope Viggo will not sell Hiccup too.” Snotlout whined.

“This is a dragon auction, not a slave trade!” Gobber growled.

“Sell Hiccup? I think, Viggo will keep him for himself.” Ruffnutt suddenly pointed out. All other prisoners turned to her.

“What? I recognized how he always ogled at him, when they met. I am not blind, as you obviously are!”

“If he dares to lay a hand on Hiccup, he will taste my axe!” Astrid growled with blazing eyes and balled her fists.

“But you don’t have an axe at the moment.” Tuffunt said.

“Not again, Tuff!” Astrid growled.

 

Sometime later Hiccup was standing before the big desk in Viggos tent.

“Sit down, you are my guest.” Viggo said.

“I prefer to stand.” Hiccup retorted. Ryker then shoved him forceful on the chair behind him.

“Well…well, you thought, you and your little bunch of riders could trick me? Well, it seems you great plan failed-and your Gold, that you brought with you, will be a great replacement for all the dragons and ships I lost during your attacks.”

He patted at the chest with Berks symbol on it who stands at a corner of his desk, out of Hiccups reach. “I am sure the chief, your father would not be very pleased about it.”

Hiccups face darkened. Stoik would really not be pleased if he would lose Berks entire gold.

While the Grimborn spoke, he walked from behind his desk and came to a stop before the captured Hooligan. Then he bowed a bit forward and rested his right hand on Hiccups thigh. Again.

Rykers and the Hooligans eyes went wide, when Viggo started to stroke along Hiccups right upper leg. The Hooligan remembered vaguely, when he and Toothless were frozen from the Flightmares fog, he touched him the first time there. So, it was obviously clear what the younger Grimborn wanted.

“Hey, what are you doing?! Take your hand off!” Hiccup growled and tried to pull his leg to the side.

“When the auction is over then I will decide what punishment you and your friends will get. Especially you…” Viggo purred and let his hand glide slowly to Hiccups inner thighs. The Hooligan felt his hair on the back getting standing up. He jerked from the chair, startled the two Grimborns.

“Stop it! And keep your bloody hands away from me!” Hiccup screeched.

Viggo smiled and circled around his captive.

“Viggo! What in Thors name are you up to?” the older Grimborn grumbled. “If you need a whore-“ He stopped when the younger sibling shot him a threatening, killing look. Then, he suddenly grabbed the Hooligan from behind, held him in a headlock and with his free Hand he started to grope Hiccups ass.

“When I am ready with you all, then you will wish you never interfered with us!” he growled in his ear and squeezed the boy’s ass hard.

“AH! You bastard!” Hiccup hissed. “You will pay for this!”

“Viggo! That’s enough! The Auction!” Ryker bellowed, who lost his patience.

“Um-yes, you are right. We should not let our precious customers wait.” the younger Grimborn said calmly and shoved Hiccup into Rykers arms. “Bring him back to the others. After the auction we will deal with him and the others!”

Ryker shook his head and brought the Hooligan out of the tent.

“Your brother is really an asshole!” Hiccup spat, as he was dragged back to the cave, where the others were kept captive.

“Sometimes really he is.” Ryker thought for himself. “Its really time he needs someone to fuck again…”

 

“Hiccup! Are you all right?” Astrid was the first to ask when Hiccup was shoved into the cell to his friends.

“Yeah, I am okay.” he said.

“What did Viggo want?”

“He has our gold. And he bragged before me how he got his hands on it. Nothing serious. But we must get out of here!”

 

“I see. This man is really an asshole! If I would not be pregnant-I would show him, what it means to lay hands on my best friends!” Camikazzi hissed when Hiccup told her what happened on the dragon auction.

“Well, after this encounter Viggo showed me what he really wanted from me. He desired to mount me and fuck me senseless. I am sure he was hard as hell, when Ryker brought me back. -And he did not know about my special ability. If I am lucky, I will get pregnant from him –and he will never find out that I will bear his child! He is not married and he will sure take the bait and the opportunity to screw me. And with a little bit of help from Loki my plan will work. I am sure he can’t resist helping me against Viggo! I hope I will see one day his face when his own son or daughter, a dragon rider-will fly an attack against him and his hunters! And Thor knows what a kid he or she will be with the two most witted men as fathers?” the Hooligan heir said.

“So if you bear a kid from the Grimbron, you will never tell him?”

“Never. It will be our secret. Don’t tell anything your mother. Only Astrid and my father will know, if I succeeded. For the others, who know about my ability, the kid will be a –uh, “accident” from a drunken night with some unknown man.“

“They will kill you for this! Or abandon you!”

“I don’t think so.”

“Hiccup, you are insane! You are really insane!-But you are also cunning! Okay, I will help you, because you helped me a lot in the past when we were kids. You will get the potions. Let’s go to our shaman.”

 

A few moments later the two were in the Shamans hut.

Greta was a middle-aged woman with grey hair and strange symbols tattooed on her arms.

“So, you need some of our potions to seduce another man. “ the elder woman said.

“Yes, Greta.” Hiccup nodded.

“Well, we have an aphrodisiac.. One drop in a drink or food let your partner become a passionate lover. Two drops will make him forget the night with you when he awakes again. Don’t use more than three-or you will get a wild animal of a lover who can get out of control! We always must be very careful in using it. And it was always difficult to put the drops in someone’s drink or food unnoticed. That’s the reason why we nearly don’t use it anymore. We now use this one.”

The Shaman showed Hiccup a small pot with a salve in it. My Mother created this cream. Shortly before you went to your mate, take a hot bath to erase all your scents, your skin must be squeaky clean. And then rub a good amount of the cream onto your body, especially your front torso and your lower regions, you know, your genitals.”

Hiccups cheeks flushed and he nodded.

“When your partner is making contact with your skin, the active substances of the aphrodisiac will pass over into his body, when he uses his mouth or tongue. And I don’t know a man who likes not to lick and nip, right?”

“Uh, yes…”

“Greta, don’t embarrass the poor boy!” Camikazzi grinned.

“It’s okay, Cami.” Hiccup said and remembered how Dagur worshipped his body when they were lovemaking. And he remembered Viggos face, when he met him. He always seemed a bit nervous, he had noticed it when he licked his lips or the slight flush on his cheeks. But the most desire he always saw in his eyes. Lust. Pure Lust.

“The indigents are completely tasteless so he would not notice that you want to drug him. The substances will leak through his skin and went through his tongue into his body and do the job. But one thing is very important. Don’t drink alcoholic brews after you put the cream on! It will strengthen the effects and you will not able to control yourself. It could make you horny as hell. So be careful!”

“I will.” Hiccup nodded.

“But the cream version is not strong enough to make your Partner forget the night he had with you.”

“Greta, then show him your newest invention.” Camicazzi said.

“I will, young chieftess.” the shaman said and lifted another small pot. “I call it “The honey of oblivion”. – It’s a good thing when you want your partner forget what happened.”

“Great! That’s what I needed! So Viggo will not suspect that I am trying to trick him. But even without this potion I know he could not await to ravish me. Oh yeah! That s what I really need!” Hiccup said enthusiastic.

“As I said, I don’t know a man you don’t want to use his tongue. So let a few drops fall on your skin, I recommend your nipples. He will be greedily lick the sweet treat off of you and not realize that you gave him a drug with it.”

“That’s great! Not even Gothi has such potions!” Hiccup grinned. “I am eager to test this out on Viggo!”

“And these herbs are used to prevent getting pregnant after an affair with a man. So, if you decided not to get eventually pregnant, drink this tea made of these herbs in less than twelve hours.”

“Okay. So, I can still decide if I will let Viggos breed grow in me or not.”

“And here are some salves and other herbs for helping during your mating and later pregnancy. I have everything written down here. “

“Thank you, Greta.” the Hooligan said and picked up the bag.

“Well, Hiccup, but as a reward for our help, you show me and the others now how you are making this dragon training, all the others are talking about.” Camikazzi said.

“Deal.” Hiccup smiled.

 

The next step was to tell his father and Astrid of his plan. It was clear that the chief of Berk was not very pleased to maybe get a second grandchild from an enemy.

“Are you out of your mind?! What you planned is insane and ridiculous!” Stoik bellowed, when Hiccup told him and Astrid what he planned. “I will never allow this!”

“You can’t stop me, Father.” Hiccup said calmly. “I am a full grown-up and its my own decision. And I will alone take responsibility for my actions.”

“I never thought you want to do such a stupid thing! Sleeping with our enemy to get a kid from him?”

“Why? It’s not uncommon between some tribes, especially for the bog burglars. - I can finally let Viggo pay for what he has done to the dragons and ourselves! And I can avenge Dagurs death!”

“But you are NOT a bog burglar!” Stoik roared. But his son did not yield. He gave his father this look he gave him before he and the others went to the dragon auction.

“Hiccup, you behave like when you wanted to win against Snotlout at the Thawfest five years ago. This was not you. But you came to your wits again, at the right moment.” said Astrid.

“Yeah. But this time I would not go back on my plan! I have thought this all over.” Hiccup said.

“You really wanted to get pregnant from him by force? And what when this child one day discovers the truth and went against us? It’s too risky!” the Shieldmaiden said.

“No. This child will be raised as a true Hooligan. And imagine, two parents, high-witted and cunning, what do you thing, how my future son or daughter will be?”

Astrid sighed.

“You are really insane!” she said.

“That Camicazzi says too.” Hiccup shrugged.

“Hiccup…I don’t know if the Gods will allow that you are planning to steal the seed from an enemy!” Stoik growled. “Have you forgotten what I told you once about revenge?”

“Yeah, but this time he will not know the real plan behind it! And this will be a special revenge.”

Stoik shook his head and pinched his nose, groaning. His son must really lost his mind.

“I will have a talk with Loki. If he gives his Ok, I will do it.” the Hooligan Heir said.

“Playing a whore for Viggo?” Astrid shouted angrily.

“I take the risk becoming a whore for a night. Maybe I will get a chance to get the dragon eye back, too. And my braids he cut off.”

“You think, this is really worth the risk?”

“He is responsible for Dagurs death! He and his brother killed and captured countless dragons! He stole Berks gold! He brought Heather in danger! It’s time for a payback!” Hiccup said sternly.

With that, Hiccup left the chiefs hut and went to the goods altar outside of the village, to have a talk with Loki. It took not long, till the trickster god appeared on the altar, sitting with crossed legs at the edge.

“Why do you have called me, boy?”

“I have a plan worthy a good Loki´d. And I want to hear your Opinion about it.”

“I am never against a good prank!”

“Well, this will be a special one.”

When Hiccup told the god about his plan, he didn’t believe his ears.

“You want to let yourself impregnate? By your worst enemy? Why?”

“To steal his seed like a bog burglar! And maybe, someday, if this fight went on, to have a pleasant surprise for Viggo!”

“By Thors goats! You making me proud, boy! Not even I could be able to create such a cunning Loki´d!-But will you really keep the baby if he knock you up?”

“Yes. I want to find out how this child will be with such two smart parents. And little fury needs a sibling.” Hiccup answered.

“What are your girlfriend and your father saying about this?”

“They are not very amused. Stealing the seed from an enemy and create a child that could later join him and go against Berk were their greatest fears.”

“You only must teach him or her to hate his/her father. Oh, and he or she would, if your child will love the dragons as you are doing!”

“Could you ask Frigga first, if she would help me during this birth too?” Hiccup asked.

“I will talk to her. Just wait here. It would not take long.” said Loki and vanished into the air.

Moments later he returned with a woman, Hiccup remembered when he gave birth to fury. It was Frigga’s disguise here on Midgard.

“That is really a special plan you have, my little one. But you must promise me to love this child like your firstborn.” the goddess said.

“I will. I will love and raise him even if his father is my enemy.” Hiccup promised. “And Viggo will not know about his heir he sired, if we will succeed. I will tell him, when the time is right to let the cat out of the bag and to give him the surprise of his lifetime!”

“I asked Skuld to take a look into the future of this plan. But she could´t see anything, it is all covered in mist.”

“I see. Then we will see what will happen.” Frigga nodded “The rest is now up to you, Hiccup and Loki.”

“Thank you, Frigga.” Hiccup smiled and bowed his head.

The Goddess vanished in a beam of light.

 

“And how will you seduce your enemy?” Loki asked.

“It’s a piece of cake. Viggo wants me to share his bed. And I have an idea how I will made him so horny for me, that he couldn’t resist getting his hands on my ass.” the Hooligan heir answered.

“Heh, that’s I really want to watch.”

“Oh no! Loki, that’s a private thing!”

The God of pranks only grinned.

“Loki…” Hiccup said and held up his index finger.

After all was explained and planed so far, Hiccup returned to the village. His father was still not in the best mood, when he entered his hut again.

 

“Son, have you forgotten how strenuous the first birth for you was? You could have died! I don’t want to go through this again!” the chief of Berk said.

“I know, father. But Frigg helped me when Fury was on his way. And she promised she would help this time too.”

“You talked with Frigga?”

“Yes. So there is nothing to worry.”

“Nothing to worry?! I still can’t understand why you are doing this! I don’t think this is the right path for a revenge!”

“I know. But I am curious too. I wonder what a child from me and Viggo, two cunning minds, will become. And dad…it’s not sure that he will get me pregnant. I need a lot of luck.”

Stoik grumbled and shook his head in disbelief. He knew of alliances where two partners marry or only mated to seal the bond with a child, belonging to both tribes. But the Hunters were enemies and it was not common to steal the seed from and opponent. This could lead even to more complications for Berk and the Hunters. What if Viggo finds out and claim Hiccup for his bride? This could really lead to a war.

“Dad, we will hold it a secret, like the birth of little fury. We said that Astrid is the mother and I am the father. And so will it be with this child-if you conceived one.”

“Yes. No one should know about this, except you, Astrid, Gothi and the midwife. Not even your friends. Because I fear Snotlout and the others could let something slip. This child will be from you and Astrid-or if all ropes rip-from you and a drunken night with a stranger.” Stoik decided.

“Viggo don’t know about my ability. He will be the last who expect something like me giving birth to babies.” Hiccup said.

“I wonder what your mother would say, if she still would be among us.”

“She would love both of her grandchildren, for that I am sure.”

 

When Hiccup returned to Dragons Edge, he remembered the second encounter with Viggo. It was when they were searching for the Hunters gold. He and his riders were captured and Hiccup brought in Viggos cabin.

Shattermaster now never left Heathers side and showed her and the riders what abilities Dagur has trained with him.

 

_“Ryker, leave us alone. “_

_“Viggo…” the older mans face got serious, remembering what happened the last time._

_“I said, leave us alone!”_

_Ryker grumbled and left the cabin, slamming the door shut behind him._

_“This boy would be his downfall one day!” he growled._

_“Well, you sure want to know where all my gold is, eh?”_

_“I only want back what you have stolen us!”_

_“Well, I am thinking giving it back to you-after a little, um… compensation?” smiled Viggo and began to circle around his captive._

_“Oh-an indecent proposal?” Hiccup sneered._

_“Call it so, if you will. “_

_Viggo hugged him from behind and brought his lips to his right ear._

_“I would like to see what Dagur has taught you. I know you and him were very close…. or should I say….lovers?”_

_“We were NOT lovers!” Hiccup spats._

_“Tch, don’t lie to me, little one. I know you two were more than simply two brothers in arms.”_

_“How did you found out?”_

_“My spies told me how you reacted when Dagur meets his destiny. They heard you desperately scream his name. They hear you sob. So, you two must have shared some sort of relationship.”_

_“It’s none of your business!”_

_Hiccup gasped when he felt Viggo’s Hand sneaking under his tunic._

_“Don’t touch me, you bastard!-Aaah!”_

_Viggo chuckled when Hiccup let out a groan._

_“Still very sensitive, are you?” he smiled and pinched the boy´s right nipple._

_“Let-me-go!”_

_Suddenly a huge impact shook the ship and the two struggled for balance. In this process Viggo released Hiccup. He whirled around and stomped with his prosthetic foot on Viggos right boot. As hard he could. The Grimborn howled in Pain, when the door rushed open and Ryker barged in._

_“Catch this little fly!” Viggo barked but Hiccup has already passed Ryker and stormed out of the cabin._

 

From this time on he was sure. The younger Grimborn really wanted more of him. But he swore he never would get his hands on him again-till now. He would be Viggos willing consort for one night-maybe for two- till he got from him what the wanted.

 

to be continued….

 I had draw a mini comic for this fic. It will be posted a tumbrl, blog is Minatoiskyuubismate

 

 


	2. Chapter two How to seduce a Dragon Hunter

**Chapter two: How to seduce a Hunter**

 

Some days had passed. With Lokis Help it did not take long, till Hiccup spotted Viggos Ship. He had told the trickster god of his plan how to seduce the younger Grimborn.

 _“And don’t worry. I have always an eye on you.”_ Hiccup heard Lokis voice in his head, as he flew by the ship but out of firing range and heading to an island nearby.

 

“Dragon Rider!” one of the hunters shouted.

“The brat with the Nightfury?” Viggo asked and pulled out his spyglass.

“Aye!”

“Yes, they are heading for this small island. He is following this brown Nightmare. Hmm..a rare color variation. I never seen a brown Nightmare before. -Men, lets follow them!”

“Should we use the arrows to shoot them down?” asked Ryker.

“No. His dragon is too swift for our arrows! I will handle this myself this time.”

“What? You against this Nightfury and a wild Nightmare?” Ryker said.

“Yes. I went dragon hunting alone before.”

“Yeah, and you nearly got killed the first time.”

Ryker watched the three long scars on Viggos right side of the neck. He really thought his younger brother would not survive it when he tried to stop the bleeding of the gashes.

“I am not inexperienced anymore! I will go alone and that’s it!” Viggo said sternly.

“As you wish, brother.”

 

A small rowing boat brought Viggo to the beach.”

Viggo took a net, a bow and a quiver with dragon root arrows with him. And his sword. Then he hopped on the beach.

“You all stay here on board, is that clear?”

“Yes, brother.” Ryker nodded.

He began to wander to the inside of the island. Viggo climbed over the rocks in the direction where he had seen the dragon rider and the Nightmare landing.

 

“Little one! He is coming! And he is really alone!” the brown Nightmare said. He was sitting in the shadows of the protruding rocks unseen from above.

“Good. I am ready.” Hiccup smiled and removed his last part of clothing.

“Bud, I know you will wonder what I will now doing but all you have to do is laying still. Loki is watching over us and will warn us, when Viggo tries an attack.”

Toothless huffed, he could imagine what his little human would do.

 

Viggo was still climbing a large rock upwards to have a better view where Hiccup could have landed. If it were not for the dragons, he would have snatched him and screwed him right on the spot. But maybe he would be able to take the dragons out and then ravish this scrawny youth. Alone the thoughts of it made his manhood starting to stir.

Finally, he reached the top of the rock and crawled forward. But suddenly he jerked back and throw himself flat on the even stone. He had spotted the Nightfury and its rider down in the gorge.

“What in Thor´s name is he doing down there?” Viggo thought.

He crawled forward and peeked over the edge of the rock stack. Then he let out a surprised gasp.

Viggos eyes nearly fell out of his sockets when he spotted the Hooligan heir lying on Toothless back in the sun on a big flat rock four Meters under him. The Nightfury seems asleep and his rider was sprawled out taking a sun bath. Nude from head to toe.

“He is up there ogling directly down at you!” whispered the hidden Nightmare. “You really should see his face now!”

Hiccup smiled, bend his knees and spread his legs wide, so that the Grimborn got a nice wiew of the boy’s assets again. Camikazzi and her girlfriend on Bog Burglar island had shown Hiccup the best tricks how to seduce a man.

“Show him, what you have.” had Camikazzi said.

Viggo began to sweat, his fingers curled and uncurled nervously. Then he remembered the net. He could throw it form here at the two forms down there, but to jump directly down were too dangerous risking to break a limb at the impact. And climbing down would take too long.

Hiccup was now stretching himself and started to turn around on Toothless back. The Nightfury grumbled low and shook his head slightly. Some things of these Humans he will never understand.

When Hiccup was on his knees, he spread again his legs and lifted his ass in the air, so that his opponent got a good view of the boys rear and his inviting entrance. His balls were slightly juggling as was his still limp manhood.

“He is not knowing that I am peeping at him! Otherwise he will not be so fearless. He thinks he is all alone. Oh Thor, I would jump him at once-if only these damn rocks were not so high and this damn Nightfury were not here!” Viggo cursed in his mind. He already sensed his growing erection in his pants. “Oh Hel! If I not get calm again my I will release myself in my pants!”

Then something came out of the shadows. It was the brown Nightmare!

“What? There was this dragon?” Viggo thought.

“Oh, Toothless, look! I was right! He has his cave here somewhere. – Come here, my friend, we mean no harm.” Hiccup said, slided off the Nightfurys back and went to the Nightmare, his left Hand outstretched.

A moment later the wild dragon, who was Loki in his disguise, lowered his head and pressed his snout against Hiccups palm.

“Interesting.” Viggo murmured and gasped when the big wet tongue of the Nightmare glided over the boys belly.

“Hey, it’s okay. -Woah, hey!”

The brown dragon encircled Hiccup and gave him a few licks, mostly on his neither regions. Toothless started to growl.

“Okay, Mr. Nightfury. I stop.” Loki said.

Suddenly the head of the brown Nightmare turned around and it growled. Then he spewed his fire up the rock where Viggo was still lying. When the hot flames nearly hit his face, the Grimborn jumped backwards.

“Time to scare this peeping tom away. He had seen enough.” the Nightmare growled and took flight.

Hiccup went to his pile of discarded clothes and started to dress again.

 

“Get away, you beast!” Viggo growled and shoot an arrow at the Nightmare, wo ducked it. Then the dragon hunter began to climb, slide and jump hastily down the Rock, trying his best to avoid the dragons attack.

“Are even these wild dragons protecting him?” Viggo panted and hid between a pile of rocks, when he reached the base of the stack. The Nightmare sniffed around, growled and flew away.

Panting, Viggo leaned back leaned on the rocks.

“Thank Thor, he got away.”

 

“It worked well. He ran like a rabbit and he is still horny.” Loki grinned. ”Has a nice tent in his pants.”

“Good. I am sure he will have hot dreams of me in the night. And he will try everything to get his hands on me.” Hiccup grinned.

 

Four Hunters and Ryker were waiting for Viggo´s return on the beach.

“There is Viggo!” the first Hunter said.

“Seems he did not catch a dragon.” another Hunter said.

“Why is his hair singed?” the third Hunter said.

“I told him, it was idiotic to go alone on a hunt!” Ryker growled and walked towards him. “Prepare the boat. We will leave.”

“Well, brother? It seems you were not lucky on your hunt.”

“Shut up, Ryker.” Viggo grumbled.

“By the way-you should get rid of this- before one of the men spot you.” Ryker said and pointed at Viggos crotch.

“Wha- Dragondung! I will be back in a few moments.”

Viggo threw his weapons in his older brothers arms and walked hastily behind a big rock.

“Okay, brother.” Ryker answered and went off, shaking his head. “You really need to get laid again..or get someone to fuck.”

“Curse you Loki! Did you play a prank on me?!” Viggo grumbled as he tried to calm his arousal. He did not want to cum here out in the open but there was no use to it. So he bit on a stick and jerked himself off, till he was finished. After some deep calming breaths he stepped out of his hiding and returned to his men.

“Let’s get back to the ship!” Viggo growled and climbed into the rowing boat.

 

On the other side of the cliffs, Hiccup dressed himself. Loki was sitting above him on a rock.

“You see? He can´t concentrate properly if he sees me nude.” Hiccup grinned. “Its his weakness! And here I will get him!”

“Aye! He needs a punishment for what he is doing to the dragons!” Loki grumbled. “I still haven’t forgot how he treated me when I was in the form of the Buffalord.”

Hiccups eyes widened.

“What? This was you?” he gasped.

“Aye. You needed the cure for your mate. And there was no Buffalord in the whole Archipelago. I and Sleipnir searched, but there was no trace. -And it worked, yes?”

“Yes. But he died through Viggos men anyway.” Hiccup replied darkly. “For that-he will pay!”

 

Some days passed. Hiccup has travelled to Berk to see his son and to seek some advice from Ingrid, the midwife.

“What did you think, when will I have the best chance to get pregnant again?” Hiccup asked her. Gothi who stood near her, scribbled something in the sand and shot the boy a sceptic look.

“Yes, Gothi I am serious! I talked with your and the others about it already.”

The old shaman sighed.

“Don’t worry, I know what I am doing. And Loki will help me this time again.”

“That’s what I am worried about.” the midwife sighed. Then she took her oracle bones, shook them in her hands and scattered them onto the planks, where she has painted a circle with some mystic symbols. Even as a midwife, Ingrid had some knowledge as a seer too.

“The bones said, the best chance you will have when _Mani_ is full in the sky. Then your fertility is at the highest state.”

“On full moon. That’s in two weeks. Good.”

 

The two women watched Hiccup walking away.

“I hope the boy will not regret this one day.” Ingrid sighed.

 

Then, one afternoon at Dragons Edge, before the full moons night, Hiccup got a message from the Trickster god.

 _“Hiccup, hear me. Viggo’s Flagship is alone on his way. He is now far away from his bases, mooring near a tiny island.”_ Hiccup heard Loki’s Words in his head. _“It’s the best time to take action now!”_

“Yes, you are right! In this Night, the moon will be full and I will have the best chance to get pregnant.” the Hooligan Heir nodded.

“ _Just follow the little Night Terror, I will send to you. He will guide you to an island not far from Viggos ship. There you can prepare yourself.”_

“Good. Thank´s Loki.”

Hiccup had already packed two backs with all he needed and began tying them to Toothless saddle. Then he looked over to the clubhouse, where his friends had gathered. He sighed and began to walk towards it.

“Guys… its time.” Hiccup said when he entered the hut. His friends looked up.

“And there is no way to prevent you from doing this?” Astrid asked.

“No.”

“Look, we could do it too like we did ….” began Tuffnut, but was silenced by Fishlegs. From time to time, Hiccup and the other males were making their own little orgies, just to help their leader over the loss of Dagur. Hiccup enjoyed it somehow having sex with his friends, but it was not when he was with his lover.

“Not this time, Tuff.” Hiccup said, when a Night Terror flew into the Clubhouse, circling around the Hooligan heir, screeching. “Guys… I see you in three days.”

With that he went out and mounted Toothless.

“Who wants to bet if Viggo would be able to knock him up?” Tuffnut asked when Hiccup followed the Night Terror. When the others shot him angry looks, he held up his hands.

“Okay, okay. Forgot what I have said.”

 

Soon Hiccup arrived on the island.

“Thanks, little buddy.” Hiccup smiled and gave the Night Terror some dried fish, who then flew happy away. “Good. Time to prepare myself.”

First Hiccup got rid of all his clothes and began to wash them thorough, erasing every scents and dirt of them. Then he let them dry on the stones.

“By the gods, if Astrid would see me now, she would jump me for sure.” Hiccup thought, as he stood on a flat rock and observed the sea. No sail was seen that could spot his scrawny nude form. Only a warm light breeze wafted around his body and tickled his skin. And Hiccup knew that is was a sign from Loki.

“Okay, bud, its time.” Hiccup said as he stepped into the hot spring. He began to wash and scrub himself throughout to erase the scents, mostly of Toothless. After he dried himself he sat on the rock again and began to spread the special cream all over his front body, especially the back and front lower regions and genitals.

Toothless watched his rider with curiosity. Then he sniffed and shook his head snorting.

“Seems you don’t like the scent. –NO! No licking this time, bud! Or it will not work! By the way-YOU should not be the one who fall for me.”

The Night fury grumbled and trotted away.

When his clothes were dry again, he put them on and hid some small things into his hidden pockets inside his vest.

“Okay, bud. Let´s go.” Hiccup said and mounted Toothless.

It took not long till he spotted the ship near a small rocky island.

“There it is. Let´s get ready.” the Hooligan heir smiled and steered the Night Fury deeper towards the ship. It took not long till they were spotted. Hiccup pulled out a white cloth.

 

“Dragon Rider!” a Hunter shouted.

“Get the bows ready!” Ryker commanded.

“Wait!” Viggo suddenly interrupted. “He wants to land here! You see the white flag? He wants to negotiate with us.”

“I can’t see his pals. It seems he has come all alone.”

“You are right. Maybe my charm had driven him here.” Viggo smirked. Ryker just rolled his eyes.

 

When Hiccup landed on the deck, all weapons were pointing at him.

“Lower the weapons!” Viggo ordered. “What brings you aboard my ship?”

“I want something back. Something you have.” answered Hiccup.

“Oh.” was Viggos only answer.

“Can we speak somewhere in private? Your men don’t need to hear this!” Hiccup said.

“Are you alone?”

“Yes. My friends did not accompany this time. And I am not here to fight!”

“ Good. This way.”

In a quiet corner, watched by Toothless, the three gathered.

“And? What do you want? Hand me over your Nightfury?” Viggo asked with a smile.

No! I want the Dragon eye!” Hiccup answered bluntly. “And my braids you cut off!”

Viggo and Ryker looked at him then both burst out into laughing.

“What is this? Some sort of a trick you are playing on us?” Ryker roared with laughter.

“I don’t play any tricks! But this Artefact in your hands will lead to the extinction of all dragons!”

“Well, I would trade the Dragon eye for your Nightfury.” the younger Grimborn said.

“Viggo!” Ryker gasped, but the younger Grimborn held up his hand and ordered him to silence.

“Forget it! Not Toothless!” Hiccup growled and thought, come on, say it! Say what you desire!

“Are you kidding me? You will never get the dragon eye back! It’s ours!” Ryker snarled.

“I know what the dragon eye can. And I know you found a way how to use it even without a key!” the Hooligan growled.

“Oh, you know about the key. ”Viggo murmured and held his chin, while he watched Hiccup from head to toe. Then a sly grin appeared on his face. This was his chance.

“Mmmmm….-Okay…what about you? Here is my offer: You share the bed with me the whole night. And maybe a second night, if you are able to please me for such a long time.”

Yes, he took the bait! He couldn’t resist the chance of getting me fucking senseless, Hiccup thought grimly.

“When you served me well, I give you the dragon eye for a few hours for your free using and making notes. And I will return my “trophy” to you. But I must say that I will miss your nice little braids.- How is that?” Viggo continued with his offer.

Hiccup crossed his arms and thought it over.

“Its not what I expected…..but okay. Deal. But we will doing it like I will!” he said with a grim face. “No bonding, no sex toys-and don’t even try to rape me! And your Brother and men will not hunt or catch Toothless!”

“No problem. And you- don’t dare to play a trick on me!” Viggo said and narrowed his eyes.

“I would never dare. I am all yours.”

Viggo smirked. He knew the boy would do everything for his beloved dragons. Even to give himself to the Grimborn. He would have a great night, or maybe even two! And when his little consort failed, he still could get another two braids.

 

First Viggo searched Hiccup for weapons.

“I have only my dagger with me.” the Hooligan Heir said and pulled it out of his belt. Then he went to Toothless and put it in his saddle bag. Viggo handed his sword and Dagger to Ryker.

“Okay, Bud. Leave the ship and wait for me till I call you.” Hiccup told his dragon and pulled a switch on the harness, that fixed the tailfin. Now the Nightfury was able to fly a short distance for himself.

Toothless whined, but Hiccup reassured him.

“Don’t worry. You will take watch on this rock on this island. Try to find the hatch that belongs to Viggos cabin.” he whispered. “Now go and wait till I call for you. And don’t worry. The Hunters will not go after you.”

Toothless spread his wings and flew to the small island. There he paced around, leaving not an eye off the ship.

 

“Okay, Hiccup, go to my cabin. It’s the door to the right. I will follow soon. Wait there for me and don’t dare to touch anything! If you try something, my brother here would not hesitate to kill you!-Well, after he had his fun with you.” Viggo said with a serious tone.

“Don’t worry.” the Hooligan answered and headed to the door that led under the deck.

“But Brother..” Ryker interfered, when Hiccup was out of hearing sight. “How could you trust this boy? He could stab you or do the Gods know what with you!”

“Do you think I can’t get along alone with this runt?”

“Eh…sure you can, brother. But don’t let yourself tricked!”

“Tricking? Me? You know I am too smart for him. And don’t worry, I will put away all sharp things that he could use as a weapon.”

“I hate it, when he says that!” Ryker thought.

“And I wish no more interruptions, got it? Not till the next Morning!” Viggo growled.

“As you wish little brother.” Ryker nodded.

 

First Viggo went into his cabin where his big working desk stood. He pulled out a drawer and took out a small flask.

“This will be a special night. And that needs a little preparation. I don’t want to lose my strength and stamina too soon.” Viggo smirked, uncorked the flask and downed the contents. Then he walked over to his private cabin. The thought of the young Hooligan being at his mercy already made him hard. He opened the door, stepped in, closed the door again behind himself and locked it. The key he left stuck in the lock.

 

When Viggo turned around, he froze. Hiccup was standing in the middle of the room, only with his shirt on, who he had begun to lift up, so that his lower regions were fully visible. He ogled at the younger males’ genitals and his half erect member. It was much smaller than his own, but still had a suitable size.

“Damn aphrodisiacal! It works even partly on me!” Hiccup thought.

“What in Thors Name are you doing?!” Viggo asked, trying not to get too red in his face.

“Well, I don’t want to lose time.” Hiccup smiled innocently and moved his hips a bit like Camicazi has shown him. “And to fuck me is that what you want, right?”

“Tsk, you walk like a girl.”

“Oh, and I see you can’t await it to screw me.” Hiccup grinned and pointed at Viggos crotch.

“It seems same goes for you. So you like being around with other men?” the Grimborn asked.

“With men and women.”

“Then we are two. And it makes three with my brother.” Viggo smirked.

Slowly Hiccup began to lift his tunic over his chest, displaying more and more of his body to the Grimborn.

“Let’s waste no time!” Viggo said, grabbed Hiccups tunic by the hem and pulled it over the younger man´s head in one swift motion. Then he threw it aside.

“Mmh…even if you a runt, you are a gorgerous sight.” Viggo mused as he watched the youth.

“Can’t say the same of you with all the clothes on.” Hiccup smiled. “Should you not start to strip yourself for me too?”

Viggo started to pull his belt off then he fought with his tunic to get it off.

“A bit impatient, eh?” Hiccup smiled. “Let me help you.”

 

The boots and pants followed. Hiccup himself untied the loincloth of the older male and his erection finally sprang free. It was the first time Hiccup saw his archenemy fully nude.

“Screw it! His one is even bigger than Dagurs! This could be a bit painful…” the Hooligan thought. He missed getting filled by Dagurs member, he always stretched him properly.

“And? Am I gorgeous?” Viggo asked and made a turnaround to show himself to his partner.

“Not bad.”

“Just wait till you see him in Action.” The Grimborn pointed at his manhood.

“And that will be soon enough.” Hiccup thought. He turned around, bend his ass a bit forward and pulled with his hands the small globes of his ass a bit apart. Viggo got a nice view of the smaller males opening, who was already glistening with moisture in the dim light.

“He had already prepared himself with lubricant.” Viggo thought. He did not know that these fluids were coming directly from the younger males’ body.

The Grimborn walked over to his partner, embraced him from behind and began to nuzzle him at the base of his neck. Camicazi has given him many hints how he could seduce a man. Hiccup leaned into Viggos touch, the tip of the older males cock rubbing between his ass cheeks. Next Viggos Fingers touched and tweaked his smaller lovers nipples while he continued to nip and lick the freckled skin.

Hiccup craned his neck and let the older man his will. It did not last long till a small moan escaped his lips.

“Turn. I wanted to see your beautiful face.” Viggo ordered and Hiccup obeyed, staring at the Grimborn with lustfull eyes.

“Now we will see what this aphrodisiac will cause to you, Viggo.” the Hooligan thought.

The big Hands of the Grimborn roamed over the back of his partner. The skin was soft and littered with freckles, but covered also with lots of small scars from burnt and scratches.

“Got experience with a lot of dragonfire?” Viggo asked.

“No. From working in a forge.” Hiccup answered. But he know it was only partly true. Most of his burns were still from the fire of the red death, when he nearly lost his life.

“Oh. You learned the handiwork of a smith?”

“Yeah.-Nghhh!”

The younger male got stiff, when the Hands of the older one went down to his ass and started to grope the small globes.

“Your small cheeks fit in in each of my hands. You can really be called a “handful.” Viggo grinned. Hiccup held simply still and let Viggo his will. Then he tried something, one of the Bog Burglar women hat told him, when they were giving him more hints of seducing. Hiccup lifted his toes till he could slip over the older males manhood. He let the hard shaft glide between the crack of his ass and his balls, riding it like was the back of a dragon.

“Oh Gods…” Viggo moaned. ”What are you doing?”

“Making you horny like Hel, what else?” the younger male grinned and continued himself gliding forward and back on his partners hard manhood. Gods, even if he don’t want it, it felt so good.

“You really learned some tricks.”

It took not long till Hiccups smaller member came to life too. He let himself slip from the other mans dick and looked in Viggos brown eyes.

When the the older man lifted his head, Hiccup noticed some in the Grimborns eyes. It was pure lust. I have him, the Hooligan grinned inwardly.

“You like what I have?” he asked.

“For that you can be sure, my dear Hiccup.” Viggo purred.

 

to be continued…

 

 


	3. Chapter three how to rob a Hunters seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the third , main part. Hiccup went into action. Waring: lots of sex in this chapter.

**Chapter three: How to rob a Dragon Hunters seed.**

Viggo had lighted a lantern near the bed for a better sight of his lovely consort. And he was lovely. Thin and scrawny, but a handsome youth nevertheless.

Next Hiccup was grabbed roughly and shoved onto the bed. Then the Grimborn removed Hiccups peg leg and tossed it to his other discarded clothes.

“You don’t will need this now. Not that you kick and hurt me with this thing.” the older male said.

He really goes for guys too, Hiccup thought as Viggo crawled over him. “Like me.”

“Hey, nice bed, Viggo! How many did you have screwed in there already?” Hiccup grinned.

The bed was soft, thick furs spread overall on it.

“That’s none of your business.” the Grimborn grumbled. His cock arched with need. He wanted to enter the youth and finished what he had begun when they were on Buffalord Island. He had just entered Hiccup then but this stupid dragon had ruined it all with his attack! But this time no one would hold him back from fucking the Hooligan heir. But the youth still held his legs closed.

Suddenly Hiccup was turned around and two big Hands lifted his hips.

“Hey, what-“ Hiccup turned his head.

“Hold still, runt!” the older man growled. Hiccup tensed. This Bastard wanted to mount him without preparations!

When Viggo roughly forced his head back down, Hiccup started to kick and nearly hit the balls of his impatient lover.

“Stop being so rough or I won’t let you on me! I told you, we are doing it as I wish! You can have me, but I make the rules!” Hiccup growled.

“You think you can hold me back from taking you?”

Suddenly a tiny plasma blast came flying through the small open window hatch, passed Viggos head and hit the wall behind him. A black smoking patch was left on the wood.

“I not-but my dragon. He watches us from a hidden spot! When he sees my secret signal, he will burst through this window and shoot the shit out of you! You think I got into your lair without precautions? We are playing this time with my rules! And my dragon can not only see with his eyes…”

Viggo saw Toothless roaring in the distance. The Grimborn growled and let the younger male go.

“Thor, what dirty words! You have changed. Has some of Dagur rub off on you?”

“And you are not sleeping often with other men or women, eh?”

“I am a business man! And a dragon hunter! I don’t have time for such a thing! Its pure luxury! But I will not miss an opportunity to fuck you senseless!” Viggo spat.

“Dirty words from your mouth too! Then let’s go! Show me that you a real man!” Hiccup smirked and turned around to lay on his back. He don’t wanted to let the Grimborn out of his eyes.

He lies before me like on that rock a few days ago, Viggo thought. Like a ripe fruit ready to pick. And I will pick you now, runt!

The Grimborn let himself fall on the Hooligan heir who let out a surprised squeak and started to nip and and lick him like before, but this time more eager and impatient. The aphrodisiacal has defiantly started to work., the Hooligan thought.

“Oh, wait! I have forgot something.” Hiccup suddenly said.

“What now?” Viggo growled impatient.

The Hooligan picked up a tiny sack made of a pig’s bladder he had hidden under the furs before the Grimborn got back. He bit a small hole with his teeth in it and let the golden substance drop out of it and onto his chest, especially on his nipples. Viggo eyed him suspicious.

“Are you playing some trick with me? If you dare, you will regret it!” he growled.

“That’s not a trick, you dumbhead!-What about a little sweet treat before we start? Sweet little treat for my mate.” Hiccup grinned and threw the empty bag away. Now his entire chest was covered with the golden sticky substance. Viggo licked his lips as he watched one golden drop slowly making its way down his partner´s chest. But before it reaches his belly it was taken off by a red tongue.

“You did not come here unprepared. Sly little runt!”

“Don’t call me runt!” Hiccup growled.

“I can call you how I will!” Viggo growled low and continued with his ministrations. After a few licks, he lifted his head.

“Honey.” he murmured.

Aye, revenge is sweet, Hiccup thought as his partner started to devour the sweet treat with the nipples of his younger partner, till he was clean again. But before he held two honey covered finger in front of the Hooligans lips.

“You too. Suck.”

“It’s not poisoned. Do you think I want to kill you?”

“With you, everything is possible.”

“He wants to test if there is something in the honey. He is not dumb!” Hiccup thought and began to lick the index Finger of the older man. When he showed no suspicious symptoms, Viggo took the rest of the honey with eager. And the small buds of his younger partner with his teeth, till they hardened.

“OW! No biting!” the Hooligan protested and tugged at Viggos short hair. The older man growled and scraped his teeth over the skin of the younger male.

“Ah! Curse you!” the Hooligan hissed.

Viggo began to move and started to rub himself on the smaller male. When their two manhood’s made contact, Hiccup jerked and let out a loud moan.

“That’s it. Rub all of this damn cream aphrodisiacal into your skin, Grimborn!” Hiccup thought.

“So, you like a good rub, eh? But this is only the beginning…” Viggo said, pulled his lovers head to him and their lips crushed together.

“He is damn hot…. -, no stay focussed, Hiccup!” the Hooligan heir thought. “He is an enemy…but a damn hot one!”

 

As the sun had set, a brown Nightmare came gliding over the ship- unseen and unheard. Then a fine dark powder began to rain from above the sky and onto the ship. The men of the crew and Ryker sniffed.

“What in Hels name-“

He couldn’t finish his sentence. His eyes closed slowly and he sunk to the deck, as the other men one by one, till only loud snores were heard.

“Heh, your sleeping dust works well, Mani.*” the brown Nightmare grinned, who held an emptied little sack in his back legs. “Now the two can be as loud as they want.”

With this thoughts, the brown dragon flew into the night.

 

“Now enough of foreplay!” Viggo growled in the meanwhile. “Let´s see how tight you are! It’s time for you to let me in your “sanctuary”. Open yourself for me.” Viggo demanded.

The Hooligan saw that the Grimborn could not hold it back longer. He was already started to get ruder and tried to pry his legs open. And his manhood was hard and stood up like a mast.

“So here we go. There is no way back.” Hiccup thought and spread his legs wide open for his enemy to invade his most private territory.

And the Invasion followed quick. Before Hiccup could react, the older man entered him in a quick thrust. Dagur was always careful, he let the smaller male adjust. But Viggo did not held back. He slid all the way in in one move.

“AAH! A-AAH! Damn you, Grimborn! What did you think?!” Hiccup gasped his whole-body stiff of the sudden pain.

“Well, that’s my way! Mnnh…have you prepared yourself down there too? It was easy for me to enter you.”

“Of course! What did you think? I don’t want to be ripped in half by your dick!” Hiccup lied.“No! Hold still! Don’t move yet! Let me adjust at least, you lout!”

 

It took not long until the pain faded. Luckily, Viggo held still but pressed his entire weight on his smaller Partner below him. Then he lost his patience and started to move. Hard and fast.

“Aih! Hey, not so rude! That hurts! Hiah!” Hiccup shrieked.

“Oooh...I thought you already were with other men.”

“I was! Do you think, I would let you take my virginity? Never! And they were not trying to rip me in half!”

“Sissy!” Viggo snorted.

“Im not-AAIH! Hah….Ngh!” Hiccup yelped, but in his thoughts, he sent a silent prayer to Frigga to let Viggo impregnate him with a child.

Viggo was rougher, not so gentle as Dagur was, when he pounded into his lover under him. Gods, it’s been so long….so long, he thought. When he tried to bite Hiccup in the neck, he slapped Viggos face away. The last thing I needed was a bite mark from him. No evidences who could stay as scars.

“Don’t- you -dare!” Hiccup growled between his moans and gasps. Hel, when Viggo was finished with him, he would not be able to sit properly in the next few days.

“Quiet, runt!” Viggo growled and squeezed his chest while he was bouncing up and down. The whole bed creaked and Hiccup grabbed the back of his partner, clawed into his shoulders and clung his legs around the hips to hold him tighter to his own body and to stop him from going wildly up and down. Now the Hooligan was lifted up and his head was banging into the soft furs. But he clung to the other one till the Grimborn came with a shudder and collapsed on the smaller one. Hot seed filled him. The youth moaned loudly arching his back and neck, his inner walls clenched. He was nearly on the peak too. Two more thrusts -- and the Hooligan followed with a loud scream, releasing his seed between their sweating bodies. Panting, they rode out their orgasms, unable to lift a limb.

“Oh Thor…Dagur, I hope you did not see this. “ Hiccup gasped quietly and let his arms fall limply to his sides. When he regained his breath, he nudged Viggo roughly with his leg.

“Hey, get off of me, Grimbron! You´re heavy!”

When Viggo did not react, he shoved him aside, the manhood of the older male slipping out of him. And with it a good amount of cum.

“Ewww, you give me a good fill at your first time. We will see if you are able to sire me an offspring like Dagur had.” the Hooligan thought. Then he climbed onto the Grimborns broad chest. It was not like Dagurs, he had been more muscular, but Hiccup liked lying on warm bodies. Viggo, who regained his normal breath again, encircled him with his arms and began to stroke his back till they came to a stop on his butt, where they began to kneed the firm cheeks absently.

“Nggh! Stop that, Viggo.”

“Have done a lot of Dragon riding, eh?”

“Mhh-hmm…”

“A good method to get some firm muscles, too.”

Viggos eyes were half-lidded and about to close. Did he already want to go to sleep?

“Hey, you have already enough? Or will you give me a second round?” Hiccup teased. “I want to go for a ride.”

The Grimborns eyes shot open again.

“I doesn´t thought that you are such a naughty little runt! When I am finished with you, you will not be able to sit for two weeks!”

“I will take this risk. Come on, Viggo. Fill me again.” the younger one grinned, before the Grimborn roughly grabbed him again. This time he shoved him onto his manhood to get a wild ride. Viggo held Hiccups legs in a firm grip while the smaller male bounced up and down on his lap. Gods how long he waited for this. The small Hooligan moaning and shouting, his face flushed red and drooling slightly while riding him. He never mated again since the terrible events four and three years ago. The two women he lost…when they wanted to bear him a heir… He thought he would never be able to be with a partner again, male or female. But then this little runt crossed his path. Tiny and scrawny like a girl, but with great wits-like him. If he only would be a female, maybe he would be able to give him an heir-but it seems the gods have cursed him about this.

These painful memories send him over the edge and he came with an angry scream! Hiccup shortly followed, spilling his seed over the stomach of his partner. Viggo groaned and more of the white substance covered the neither regions of the two.

“A very small amount of seed compared to me. Small body, small cumming. Big body, big cumming.” the Grimborn grinned, after he had released himself in the smaller male.

“Big Body-big asshole!” Hiccup grumbled and slid from the other man’s lap, leaving a white trail of seed on his skin and the furs.

“Come here. Let’s have a rest.”

Viggo laid an arm over him and pulled Hiccup in a tight embrace.

A woman…why are you not a woman, little runt, he thought. We could have so much passionate nights together.

“Let me go, Grimborn.” Hiccup murmured half-heartedly.

“No.”

Hiccup grumbled and held still. But after a short moment his hand glided over the older male’s chest and played with his nipples till both were drifting off to sleep. Even if he was sleeping together with his enemy, he felt content and relaxed. He even snuggled nearer to the warm body.

They slept for a good hour, until Hiccup woke up again.

“Hey, Viggo!” he nudged the still asleep man who held him. When he tried to free himself, the older man rolled him on his belly and himself over him.

“Don’t leave me.” he said and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Hiccup blinked. He sounded so –desperate?

“Viggo, what –AAH!”

The younger male was entered again, this time from behind.

“Ng…ah…ooh…what the….ngaah…” Hiccup moaned. This time the older male went more carefully on with his thrusts-mostly like Dagur had always. Maybe because he was getting slowly exhausted. But this time the smaller male could really enjoy it. This was the sort of sex when you loved your partner, not of pure animalistic lust.

From all rounds they went through, this one was the longest. Slowly rolling hips, slow thrusts. A weak moan was the only noise the older male made, when he came into his partner.

Even Hiccup did not have the strength to let out a loud scream of pleasure, when he went over the edge, only a deep sigh. They really needed some more rest. The Hooligan looked over his shoulder. Viggo was sound asleep on his back, his now limp member still in him.

“Come on, get out of me…don’t get always stuck in my butt. I am not a cockwarmer.„ Hiccup murmured and shoved the bigger body from him. With a small groan the Grimborn hit the furs. “Ugh…it’s still some hours till morning. Let’s again get some sleep. Three rounds are enough for now. So, sleep well, Grimborn, you will need your strength.”

Suddenly Viggos right hand tapped searching over the furs.

“Looking for your little fishbone, Grimborn?” the Hooligan smiled. Then he let himself grab and pull to the older man´s side again. “You are very clingy, you know? But you are soft and warm too-and the night is chilly.”

“Mrrmph.” responded the other.

 

A rough movement let Hiccup jerking awake again.

He was lying on his back with his legs spread wide and his knees bend-and Viggos head between his legs!

“Viggo! NO!” Hiccup roared angry and sat up, wiggling away from the older male.

“What´s the matter? You don’t like a blowjob?” the Grimborn sat up and grinned.

“No! I don’t like it when someone is going with his head and mouth there! It’s disgusting and dirty!”

The Hooligan remembered Dagur wanted to do the same thing and he forbade him it too.

“Oh, I see. But I already have prepared you for a next round.”

“First go and wash your mouth!” Hiccup said with a disgusting face. Viggo rolled his eyes and stood up. He went to a small table with a bowl and poured some water in it. With his hands he sipped some water in his mouth and rinsed it. Then he went to the Opening in the wall and peeked outside. When he saw the Night fury in the distance sitting on a cliff, watching him with his intense glare, he spit the water out of the window and showed him grinning the middle finger. He could have sent Ryker and some of his men to capture him, but he knew that this dragon was as smart as his rider who was now in his bed. He would escape them easy, even if he can´t fly, and he was a deadly opponent. So with a swift motion, he closed the window with the wooden patch. But as he walked a few steps, a plasma blast hit the hatch and blew the patch into splinters. The Grimborn let out a low growl and went back to the bed, where Hiccup sat, a broad grin on his face.

“Damn Nightfury!-Now come here, this night isn’t over yet!”

Viggo grabbed the smaller male and lifted him in his lap. He watched the scrawny form and trailed his hands over Hiccups chest and belly and lower till between his legs. Something made him curious.

“Ngh! What are you doing?” the younger male gasped, as Viggos Hand began to continue his investigations. He rubbed and squeezed the youth’s private parts. Hiccup had the urge to slap the other males’ hands away, but suddenly jerked when a Finger was pushed into the opening right behind his balls. When he pulled it out again it was covered with a sticky clear fluid. Viggo eyed it with a blank look. Then he remembered something. Something when he was the last time with a female partner. No. This couldn´t be. He began to poke his fingers between the buttcheeks of the smaller male till he found for what he looked. When he poked his finger this time inside, Hiccup let out a painfull hiss. He remembered when the Midwife on Berk examined him the first time cause of his strange symptoms, she did the same. And it was so embarrassed!

“What in Hels name are you doing! Stop that!” the Hooligan growled and shoved Viggos arm away. Then he crawled from his lap only to be grabbed roughly by his legs and pulled back. The Grimborn spread them wide and shot a grim glare at the butt of his partner.

“Hey! Let me go! What has gotten into you?!”

Viggos gaze darkened.

“WHAT are you, for Thor´s sake?” he growled with a low voice and released his legs.

“What do you mean? Is something not right?” Hiccup asked uncomfortably.

“You are anything, but not a normal male!”

Hiccup froze. Oh Gods. He found out.

 

But before Viggo could grab the Hooligan again, a person suddenly materialized to this right and blew some black durst in his face! And in the next moment the Grimborn fell motionless back onto the bed with a soft “thud”.

“Loki!” Hiccup gasped. “You came in the right time!”

“Heh, Mani´s sleeping dust always works quick.” the god smiled.

“Loki! He found out! What should we do now?”

“This man really has a cunning mind! Your lover Dagur did never realize, that you were a little different.”

“But what now? He will hunt me down till he caught me! I will end in one of his cages for sure! And maybe far worse! Damn! I didn’t think, my plan would fail!”

“Don’t worry, my blessed little one. I will erase his memories of the last two hours. And…maybe fog a bit his mind.“ the god smiled and gave Hiccup a small vial. “When he is exhausted and napping, let three drops of this potion fall into his mouth. He will then have a deep slumber till dawn.”

“About the forgetting, the shaman of the Bog Burglars gave me a potion that make Viggo forget what happened, when he will awake the next morning.”

“Yeah, I saw it. The honey, right?”

“You watched us the entire time?!” Hiccup growled.

“Hey, I am watching over you two, if Viggo would be up to something, like now. And I am going better to play it safe, so that he really remembers nothing of the last minutes.”

Loki put a finger on Viggos forehead and a low glow emit from its tip.

“Okay. That will do it. Now you two-can continue to have fun!” Loki grinned.

“Very funny!” Hiccup growled. The trickster god vanished again into thin air. And when Hiccup watched the sleeping form before him he got an idea.

“You fucked me enough already. Time to change positions.” the Hooligan heir grinned. His manhood was already slick enough with all the cum that covered it. He pulled the Grimborn in position, bent and spread his legs and began to stretch his hole.

“Mmh….you are nice and tight too, Viggo.” Hiccup smiled and began to enter him slowly. The Grimborn only murmured and moved his head, but he did not awake.

“Sorry, Viggo. But you deserved it.” Hiccup thought grimly and began to thrust as hard as he could. Gods, he remembered when he was doing this with Dagur. The Berserker always grinned then like a maniac and grunted and moaned loudly. And when he had come the first time he had covered his small lovers entire front with his seed. They both made a real mess, but it was worth it. And the nice bath after it was great too. Hiccup had lied on the broad chest of his lover who had gently washed him. Gods, how he missed this! Viggo would never be like this.

“Dann you, Viggo!” Hiccup cursed with tears in his eyes – and this anger let him get over the edge and he released himself into the older male.

“Dagur, I am sorry for this…” the Hooligan sobbed and let himself fall into the soft furs beside the Grimborn.

It took some time, till Hiccup was getting calm himself again.

“Viggo? Hey, enough sleep for you, Grimborn!” Hiccup nudged the sleeping form with his foot.

“Mrrrhhh….” Viggo grumbled and rubbed his eyes.

“Hey, wake up, you lazy butt!” Hiccup said and nudged his sleepy partner again.

 

When the older man finally awoke, he was greeted with a glorious sight. Hiccup was lying in front of him and hold his legs, as Camicazi has instructed him, knees bend and legs wide open. As wide as he could stretch then. The Hooligan was hard again, his manhood proudly erect. A clear inviting. Viggo did not feel that he was fucked shortly before, Hiccups member was too small to cause enough stinging pain.

“Come, I am awaiting you.” Hiccup cooed. Viggo shook his head. What happened? He could only remember the last round when he took the younger male from behind. Did he had a mental blackout? He doubted that.

 

The older one let himself fall in the arms of the Hooligan, who “oof´ed” from the impact.

“I will show you! You will beg to me for more!” Viggo growled low and let his member sink again into the welcoming warm and slick opening. It doesn’t bother him anymore. His mind was fogged from pure lust and desire for the younger male, who let out a muffled scream as he was again entered. This time Hiccup let him simply do as he wanted, even if he was pounded into the mattress, at this rate the older man would tire in no time. But the sensations, every time when Viggo hits a special spot inside him, make him moan and scream. And the Grimborn enjoyed this as did Hiccup. He may be his enemy, but he was let the younger male see stars.

 

Toothless shook his head and snorted when he again heard his rider’s passionate moans and screams that echoed through the quiet night. How could humans be so loud when they mate? Must the whole world know what they are doing? And must they do it so often?

 

Finally, Viggo threw his head back and came with a roar, filling his smaller Partner again.

The Hooligan came with him, with his head craned back, his arms holding the other male to his shuddering body, his trembling legs spread wide and upwards.

“OOH! OH GODS!” he howled. Slowly his body relaxed again. Viggo still clung to the Hiccup, his now limp manhood still inside him.

“This must work. I am sure he knocked me up.” Hiccup thought. “We sure made a little Grimborn for you, Viggo.

For a long time, they lay with entangled limbs together in the furs, the older one tried to steal a kiss from his partner.

“Danm, I am totally worn out! I need to sleep now.” Viggo panted and put his head on the small chest of his lover.

“Again? I woke you up before you ravished me. But I have something to endure it. But first get off of me-and out with your dick.” Hiccup said. Viggo grumbled and crawled off the smaller male. A good amount of seed came out with it and stained the fur.

Hiccup let out a sigh and reached out for a small bag he had deposited under the bed.

“Here. Chew this. It will give you new strength. You are getting old, Grimborn.” the Hooligan smiled and hold two dried leaves in his direction.

“I am not old!” Viggo growled and took the leaves. “I knew these. A lot of people are using them.”

He put them into his mouth, chewed them and gulped the mush down. A slight bitter taste covered his mouth but it vanished quickly. Then he took the most soiled fur and threw it from the bed to the ground.

“You will have a lot of work to do to make them clean again.” the Hooligan heir smirked.

“That’s worth it.” Viggo smirked back.

Hiccup used the time to turn around and showed his partner his lovely ass.

“You really have a sexy butt, my dear Hiccup.”

“Then stop talking and fuck it.” the Hooligan grinned.

 

Hiccup lost count after the hours passed. He forgot how often he let Viggo take him. And he wondered how flexible he was, the Grimborns mind was full of awkward ideas. But finally, he reached his limit. Even the aphrodisiac or the leaves could not power him up anymore.

“That’s it. I am done. I think I don’t even have a single drop of cum in my balls anymore. You really worn me out, you little runt.” Viggo panted exhausted as he laid with his limbs sprawled out on the bed. Hiccup said nothing, just watched as the tired eyes of the older man slowly closed. In this state I could do everything I want with him. Even kill him. He would not even have the strength to fight me, Hiccup thought. You really have fucked yourself into oblivion.

The youth laid besides the Grimborn, threading absently his fingers through the dark public hair on his chest. Except between his legs and his head Hiccup was hairless.

“If you all tired out, you can be a suitable lover, Grimborn-for me. You think you are a great hunter, Viggo, but you are still a man after all.” Hiccup said and looked at the exhausted form of the Grimborn.” A man with needs and yearnings. Then Hiccups face went grim and he smirked. “So, come on, Viggo, now it’s my turn again. I still have strength for a good fuck. Thanks to Loki.”

 

“Letmesleep.” Viggo groaned as Hiccup crawled over him to retrieve something from his bag he had hidden under the bed.

“You will sleep. But first…open wide.” the Hooligan smiled and pressed the Grimborns nose together. Viggo trashed his head, but he was too exhausted to struggle more. The Hooligan had thought long about it if he wanted to use this special potion of the Bog Burglar shaman or not. But he decided for it and let four drops fall into Viggos forced open mouth from a tiny vial.

Suddenly the Grimborn shot up, pounced at Hiccup and pinned him onto the matress.

“What have you given me, you runt?!” the older man snarled. Hiccup tried to break free again and the two wrestled till Viggos movements got slower and his fierce expression on his face vanished leaving a blank look in his eyes.

“Viggo, let me go.” Hiccup commanded. The Grimborn just nodded and released the smaller male.

“Phew, that was close!” Hiccup panted and wriggled himself out.

“Okay, let’s see. Viggo-sit up.” Hiccup said and the Grimborn obeyed without resistance.

“Woah, it really works!”

The eyes of the older man were open but they had an empty look in them. This special drug made a willingless and obeying person out of an individual. But it was a drug the Bog Burglars did not use often. Only in special cases. And Hiccup had to pay a good amount to get at last a few drops of the drug.

Hiccup commanded his now willingness partner to kneel before the bed. Then Hiccup sat before him at the edge of the bed and opened his legs wide.

“Viggo, I want that you give me now a good blowjob. I always was against it, but I will now experience it for myself.” he said. “You will now not able to kiss me after that.”

Even if the Hooligan don’t like when someone put his face between his legs, he wanted to know how it felt when someone sucked his manhood. And the Grimborn took the smaller males half erect member slowly into his mouth and began to caress it with his tongue. The first contact already sends pleasant shivers through his body.

“Oh Gods….I did not know that it feels so great!” Hiccup groaned and threw his head back.”Dagur was right…AH! Oh, my…..GGH!”

And Viggo was a skilled talent, with his tongue, lips and teeth, he gave the Hooligan heir the experience of his lifetime. Hiccup had his fingers in the dark hair of the older man, pulling and twisting it in all directions.

“Fuck! Viggo, ah-more….Nnnggh….oh for the love of-AAAH!”

Hiccup came with a scream and released his load into older males’ mouth who gulped it down.

“Whuh!” he sighed and flopped back in the furs. After a short time, he looked up. Viggo was

still kneeling moveless on his spot staring into the distance.

“Pity, that you will not remember a single thing of this. But you are very talented.  -Now come back onto the bed.” Hiccup ordered and Viggo did stoically what he said.

Next the Hooligan laid down on his belly and lifted his backside into the air.

“I am open up wide for you, Grimborn.” Hiccup smirked got on his knees and spread again his legs. “I know you want this.”

He felt the big hands of the older male grabbing his legs pulling them closer to him. He jerked a bit when the hairs of his beard tickled at his sensitive spot between his butt cheeks.

“Now show me again how skilled your tongue is. Clean me.” he said and felt again what great things a mouth and tongue could do. The smaller male nearly shrieked in pleasure when the wet warm appendage was gliding over his now very sensitive female entrance. A big hand gently kneaded, stroked and rolled his balls.

“Gods, that’s so great!” Hiccup moaned. “AAH; yes, go inside….oh my…!”

Viggo had begun to dip his tongue between the folds as he licked his way all over the lovely ass of the smaller male. The tip of his tongue poked and prodded everywhere. Hiccup moaned and mewled. This was as great as a good fuck.

Finally, he could not hold his building up orgasm any more and he came with a loud shriek, releasing the little amount of seed that’s left in his balls onto the furs.

“That’s it! Now I am finished too. I only want to sleep now.” Hiccup panted and crawled up to grab a pillow. He then nestled himself in the furs, where they were not much soiled.

“Viggo lay down, you were a good lover for this night.-OOF! Hey, careful! Not on me!”

The Grimborn let himself fall on the mattress and half on Hiccup.

“He is out cold.” Hiccup grinned. “Okay, Grimborn. Move a bit aside, that I could get some space too.”

He shoved the limp body to the side. Viggo grumbled something and turned.

“I should really take you with me to be my personal thrall for this. But the others will never allow it. And I think it’s enough now of punishing you. And this was only the first part…. -Now sleep, Viggo.” Hiccup said as he climbed on Viggos warm chest. In a few hours the drug will wearing off.

 

Toothless huffed, when the two humans finally got quiet. Now everyone on the ship was in deep sleep and in Viggos cabin two nude forms were slumbering on a rumpled bed.

 

In the early morning, it was still dark outside, Hiccup woke up and noticed something poking at his ass. He turned and grinned.

“I can’t believe it! After all this sex we had, you have a morning wood?”

Viggos member was really hard again. Hiccup shook his head. But he sat up and glided himself slowly on the other male’s cock and rode him silently and slowly, till he released himself into the youth. Hiccup came with a slight whimper and emptied his small pool of seed onto the Grimborns belly. Viggo was still asleep and noticed nothing of it. Hiccup dismounted his partner and got back to sleep.

“It seems I arouse you when I am lying on your body. So I better lay beside you.” he thought and pulled a fur blanket over himself.

 

When Hiccup awoke again, it was dawn. And the time has come for the last part of his plan. Viggo was deep asleep, laying on the side, the special potion was doing good work. Quietly Hiccup got up and hissed when a sharp pain shot up his spine.

“Just great. I can hardly walk! This was definitely too much sex in one night! This will be a painful fly back to the edge.” he sighed. “But it was worth it. Well, Viggo, let’s see if you have succeeded to make me a little Grimborn.”

He found a rug and some water and started to clean himself. He still felt Viggos cum dripping out of him and running along his tights. Next, he took a thread with three amber beads and a white cloth out of his bag. He watched the beads silently and remembered the advice from Camikazzi and the bog burglar shaman.

Flashback:

_Camikazzi gave him a firm woven thread with three beads._

_“Wow, this looks like the stuff the deathsongs are spitting out. Do you made beads from it?”_

_“No, this is real amber stone. And these beads are crafted and smoothed for one purpose. To hold the seed of a man long enough in a woman’s body to increase the possibility of getting conceived.”_

_“Oh, like some sort of a plug?” Hiccup asked._

_“Yeah, some sort of. These were mine and I give them to you as gift of good luck.-And don’t worry, I cleaned them throughoutly after I used them.” Camikazzi answered._

_“When you are finished, careful insert one by one in your female entrance, to prevent the seed from leaking out. And then you tie this loincloth around your hip. Wait one day and then clean yourself throughoutly.” she had instructed him._

 

So Hiccup laid down on his back, spread his legs and began to insert careful one bead after another. Every time he felt one of the amber beads gliding into his female entrance he let out a soft moan. He was really sensible down there now and Camicazzi and her tribesmates often used them to pleasure themselves. When Hiccup let the last bead glide inside, a light orgasm shook his body and a few drops of cum squirted out of his half erect manhood.

“I hope this was my last orgasm for the next weeks.” he sighed.

When he only felt the thread sticking out he got up and pulled the cloth between his legs tying the binds around his hips. The beads stayed in place.

“Good. The seed stopped leaking out of me.” he sighed.

Then he dressed himself and put his peg leg on. He found the empty honey bag, picked it up and showed it in his pocket. He didn’t want to leave any evidence who made Viggo find out that he used potions on him. And he doesn’t want to give him a second night to fuck himself senseless. One night of sex with the enemy was enough.

Quietly he searched then in the chests and behind the furniture in the cabin for the dragon eye. But it was nowhere to find.

“Crap! Who knows, where he hid it!”

But in a chest, he found some similar valuable. Two big leather pouches. When he opend them, they were full of gold. And in a small wooden box, that lied in a corner of the chest he found his cut braids.

“Finally I have them back! – This and the gold is the right compensation for treating me like a whore! And a replacement for the gold you stole us!” he smiled. On an island they found a part of the gold Viggo has stashed there, hidden under some stone ruins. They took one part for Berk, and the other half was for Heather to rebuild the Berserker tribe. She had left after this for her home island to find out what really happened to Oswald, her father.

 

Slowly he reached for the door the pouches under his right arm. He unlocked the door and sneaked outside the cabin. Luckily, Viggo had let the key stuck in the lock.

When he entered the deck, all the men and Ryker were sound asleep. Loki has done a great work. But when the sun will rise over the horizon, they will be awake again.

A shrill whistle-and Toothless came flying.

“Hey, morning, bud.” he smiled. The night Fury sniffed him and growled. “Yeah, I am smelling of Viggo and Sex all over, but I haven’t got the time to take a proper bath.”

Hiccup mounted the dragon, winced at the pain in his ass and back, released the fixed tail fin and clicked his peg leg into the pedal.

In this moment, the first rays of the sun fell onto the hunter’s flagship –and the men awake.

“Dragon rider! He wants to get away!” one screamed.

“Let’s go, bud!”

Toothless shot up in the air.

“No, lets circle over the ship! I am waiting for Viggo.” Hiccup told his dragon with a smirk as Toothless wanted to get away.

So, he stayed out of weapons range and watched, as the men started running around and Ryker yelling orders.

“Where the hell are you, Viggo? Has this runt poisoned you?!” he thought nervous. “I shouldn’t had let him alone with this brat!”

 

Meanwhile in the cabin below Viggo was waked by the sound of voices and stomping of foots above.

“What the hel-“ he grumbled, got out of the bed and trudged to the door. His mind was swimming, but he had no mead last night. Then he heard his brother shouting the Hooligans Name.

“Hiccup! No! You won’t get away with this!” Viggo growled, shook his head, pushed the door open and went on to the light at the end of the corridor that leads out to the deck.

When he entered the sunlight, he first had to shield his eyes from the blinding sun. When he looked over the deck, all his men were freeze in their movements at once and dozens of eyes were staring at him.

“What are you staring! Where is the dragon rider?!” Viggo roared.

“Brother! For Thors sake!” Ryker shouted with widened eyes.

Then Hiccups laughing ringed from above.

“Morning, Viggo! Did you not forget something?” Hiccup laughed.

Now Viggo noticed it. Something was missing. He looked down at himself-and solified.

He wore no tunic.

He wore no pants.

He wore- nothing.

In front of Ryker and the whole crew. And with a lot of evidence on him, that showed what he had done the whole night.

“LOKI´D! LOKI´D! That’s for Dagur!” Hiccup shouted, pointed at the nude form on the deck and laughed. Even Toothless made his “haow-haow”-laughing.

Ryker was the first who reacted. He came running with a part of a sail and wrapped it around his soiled brother.

“Get back into your cabin, wash yourself and get dressed for Odins sake!” the older brother hissed and gave the younger one a hard shove. Now Viggo reacted and ran back into the cabin. A second later an anguished cry was heard.

 

When Ryker looked back into the air for the dragon rider, the boy and the Nightfury were nowhere seen.

“Odin curse you, damn brat!” he hollered. Then he went to the crew. “One word of this –and you will end all in the pit of the whispering death!”

 

Later, in Viggos cabin. Viggo has scrubbed himself from head to toe and drank an antidote who helped against some drugs.

“Viggo! What in Hels name happened here, brother?” Ryker growled, when he saw the crumpled and soiled furs.

“I-I don’t know.” Viggo answered and held his throbbing head. “Everything is like a blur…he must have given me some sort of potion…but when? We did eat and drink nothing!”

“When I saw you and now your bed, I knew for sure what happened. You screwed the boy. Or did he screw you at the end?”

“I told you, I can’t remember! But from how I looked, I swear, he did! Damn potion! I should have been more careful! He tricked me! Now I was the idiot, not he! If this came out, I am ruined!”

“I forced the men to hold their mouths shut! If Everyone talks about this I will throw him personally in the whispering death pit!”

“By the way, what did you do all night?”

“We had watching shifts like always during the night. There was nothing suspicious. I slept a few hours and went on deck again by dawn. This damn runt must found a way sneak on deck unnoticed.” Ryker answered. That he and the entire crew were put to sleep till sunrise he didn’t remember. Not of the other men either.

Then Ryker remembered something. Hasn´t the dragon carried two leather bags? He hurried to the big chest in the corner of the cabin and looked inside.

“The gold! From our last dragon trades! It’s all gone!”

“WHAT?”

Viggo rushed to the chest and looked inside. He even felt with his hands all over it.

“They are gone! He took them too! Damn you, Hooligan rat!” he roared and slammed his Hand at the chest.

“What did he took?”

“Not of your business.” the Grimborn growled. “This runt made a laughing stock of me before my whole crew!”

„But you wanted to fuck this brat the whole night and wished no disturbing! I knew he was up to something! And if he had found the dragon eye, he would have taken it too!“

“Oow…shut up, brother!” Viggo growled. “My head hurts!”

“He sure gave you some drug, I knew it! Otherwise you would not came running on deck totally naked and cum-covered!”

Viggo bared his teeth.

“Hrrr! I will never forgive you this, Hiccup Haddock, you runt!” he snarled.

 

 

to be concluded….

 

Mani: the moon god of norse mythology.


	4. Chapter four The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the story. There is another version who is still in work who starts after "Triple Cross". New chapters in "Altervative End to Triple Cross" will be updated later not to spoil too much of my main storyline.

**Chapter four: The aftermath**

 

When Hiccup returned to the small island, Astrid was awaiting him.

“Thank the gods, you are back!” she said. “How was it?”

“Well-we had a great night-and at the end it was great fun-but only for me.” Hiccup grinned from ear to ear.

“Tell me about it.”

“Maybe later.” Hiccup grinned. Astrid huffed.

“How is my son?”

“He is doing great with Gobber and your father. Don’t worry.“ she said and stepped nearer. But suddenly she scrunched her face and stepped back again.

“Ugh! You reek!”

“I know. Tell my father, that everything went smoothly. I will return in two days to the edge. I still need to make some-uh-good cleaning.”

“Ugh…that’s right. I know you will get Viggos stench from your skin as soon as possible.”

“Aye.” Hiccup nodded.

“Then-we see us in two days.” the Shieldmaiden said as she mounted Stormfly and left.

 

The Hooligan waited one day, then when the moon raised, he pulled the soiled cloth away and let it burn with a plasma blast of Toothless. Then he carefully pulled at the string to remove the beads. And still a lot of cum came dripping out with them too.

“Ewww….he really had me filled up to the brim! Time to get rid of the rest of it!”

He spend more than a hour in the hot spring until he felt clean again. And he took the time to clean Camikazzis gift too. Maybe he could use it for other purposes in the future.

 

When he returned to the edge, his father was awaiting him with little Fury. Hiccup was happy to see his little son again.

“And?” Stoik asked.

“Well, Viggo has gotten a good Loki´d. You really should had seen his face. He had stormed on deck totally nude and cum-covered and his men and brothers were staring at him!” Hiccup chuckled and Stoik began to laugh.

“Serves him right!” the chief or Berk laughed.

“And now we need only to wait some week and see if you will get a sibling, little Fury.” Hiccup smiled and held his son close.

 

The Bog Burglar island, one month later.

“I am pregnant.” Hiccup announced to Camikazi, when they were sitting again together in the hut of the young chieftess.

“So you really succeed robbing the seed for a little Grimborn from Viggo?”

“Aye. Your potions were a great help! And the best was the sleeping potion! Viggo was so dazed, that he wore nothing when he staggered on deck, to see me getting away on Toothless. A picture for the gods!” Hiccup broadly grinned. “I have made him the ridicule before the whole crew!”

“So, you decided to get a second baby. What ´s Astrid saying about this? You are going to marry her someday, are you?”

Well, she will take care of them like she will on our own ones, when they were born someday, she promised. Already now she is caring for little fury. When I give birth to this little one here, Astrid will be the mother of the two and I the father. Viggo mustn’t never get knowledge of my ability. And this child will never find out that Viggo is his real father.”

“That’s good to hear. But better you stay out of Viggos sight in the next month.”

“I will. I will stay on Berk till this little one is born. I will not risk that Viggo sees me in my pregnant state- or all will come out. It will be simple for him then to put one and one together.”

“You hate his father so much. But will you be then able to love his child you are carrying now?”

“This baby will not be like its father, Camicazi. But I will make him hate Viggo!”

“And he sure will never forgive you the humiliation you gave him in front of his whole crew!”

“I know. But that’s worth me for loosing Dagur because of his trap!”

 

Nine months later Camicazi got again terror mail. She enrolled the parchment and began to read.

_“Dear Cami,_

_I am happy you had a little girl. I have given birth to a boy two weeks ago. He is healthy and is not a Hiccup. He has inherited his father’s dark brown hair and my eyes. But facial he will look more than me, I think. He is already eating properly and even if the father is my greatest enemy, I love this little one with all my heart like my little fury. I will raise him to be a true Hooligan, not a Grimborn. I think I will name him Harkon. His father´s heritage will be hold secret._

_As I wrote you earlier, when I nearly was in the third month, Viggo attacked the edge and nearly get us killed. Before that, his older brother Ryker betrayed him and died when his special weapon, the shellfire, was destroyed._

_I don’t know if the gods were on our side, but Viggo died when he came too near to the edge of the Volcano and the ground crumbled under his feet. He fell into the lava. It happened so quick, that I was not able to react. Before that he threatened Astrid so that I returned the Dragon Eye he gave me a few hours before. It was all his dirty plan!_

_After all this horrible event, the others thought I would get rid of the unborn, after his father died, but that would me made not better than Viggo. I kept this little one, carried it nine months and gave birth to him- and now I have two children whose fathers died before they were born. I can’t say if I feel sorry for Viggo. He caused us and the dragons a lot of trouble and pain. And he was responsible for the death of my beloved Dagur._

_Maybe I will come for a visit if my sons are old enough. I am sure they will like to play with your daughter. ´”_

_Your friend, Hiccup Horrendus III_

When Hiccup had finished the last words of his letter, he got lost in the memories of the events that happened the last months. He remembered when they found Viggos base destroyed, and the Grimborn in a secret Hideout under his working desk. He remembered his furious father, trying to kill Viggo.

Stoik stormed into the tent with murder in his eyes and his meaty hand closed around Viggos neck!

“You bastard threatened and hurt my son!” he growled.

“Father, stop it! Now it’s not time for revenge! These were your words, remember?” said Hiccup.

“For you…but not for me!” the Hooligan chief growled and tighten his grip on Viggos throat.

“FATHER! NO! Leave-him-alone! I want to hear what he has to say!”

Hiccups loud and demanding voice surprised everyone. Stoik let Viggos neck go and shot his son a strict look. Hiccup retorted his look with an angry glare worthy of his father’s one.

“What’s gotten into yourself? You are protecting this criminal?” Stoik growled.

“Hey! Since when is dragon hunting criminal?” Viggo retorted.

“Um, he is right at some point. There is nowhere written and there is no law that forbids the hunt on dragons.” Tuffnut said. “And we´re not in our own territory, so—"

“Shut it, Tuff!” Hiccup growled and pulled his father outside the tent.

“What´s the point of that? Do you want to challenge me?” Stoik growled, when they were out of hearing range from the others.

“I don’t want that you kill him! The father of my first child died before it was born! I don’t want let this happen again with the father this baby!” Hiccup hissed and laid his hand on his still flat belly.

Stoik growled low.

“I hope you will not regret this one day, son!” he grumbled, turned and stomped to his waiting dragon.

Yes, Hiccup don’t want Viggo killed by his furious father. Not yet. But destiny had decided another way.

 

„Viggo! NO!“ Hiccup screamed when he saw the Grimborn falling into the Volcano. He ran to the edge and looked into the crate. But he only saw the red-hot lava. „Damn! I did not want this to end this way!“

With a pained look his hand went to his still flat belly.

“I am sorry, little one.-Dragondung! He had destroyed my chance to get Revenge!” Hiccup cursed. “And he did not even know that he will become a father.”

“What do you want to do now? What should happen to the unborn? Do you plan to ….-“

Astrid asked.

“No! I can’t do this anymore! I can´t get rid of this new life growing in me! Even if the father was our arch enemy! Then I would not be better than Viggo! When it is the will of the gods, then little Fury will get a sibling in seven months.” Hiccup said.

 

The months went by more or less smooth and then little Harkon was born.

The birth has been lighter as the first time. Maybe again with Friggas help.

“Its again a boy, Hiccup.” said Inga.

The midwife handed him the bundle. The baby had dark brown hair but the green eyes of his “mother”.

“Hello, little Grimmborn-Hooligan. I’m sorry Viggo, but you will never find out, that you and I created this little one.”

“He played a lot of dirty tricks on us. And he wanted to kill me! I will not miss him.” Astrid said. “Will you tell the kid one day what happened?”

“Maybe. But this baby will be raised as a true Hooligan. With us, he will learn to love and respect dragons, not to hunt or kill them.”

 

Then, four months later, the shocking news. Astrid has seen Viggo when Krogan and his new band of dragon flyers attacked the edge and Hiccup and his Riders had conquered it back. So Viggo has survived the Volcano and was now cooperating with Krogan, the merciless bounty Hunter. Little Harkon was on Berk at this time with his nurse, who took care of the baby when Hiccup was on important missions.

“Well, my little one. Your father is still alive. Then I can go on with my plans. He will never know that he had made a son with me. Untill its too late.” Hiccup thought grimly when he returned and held his second son in his arms, letting him drink.

 

But again, destiny decided different.

Krogan and Trader Johann who offered himself as a traitor and only played the trader all these years ago, wanted to get rid of Viggo when he was not important for them anymore. That’s when the Grimborn called Hiccup on his Hideout island for help.

 

And so, their meet again. Hiccup wanted a fight-but Viggo not. He wanted to talk.

“Why should I help you? You caused us enough trouble! You tricked us more than one time!” Hiccup spat, when the Grimborn had disarmed him and cut the bola that held Toothless mouth shut.

“But you own me something! For what you have done to me in that night! You tricked me too! And you killed lots of my men!” Viggo growled.

“You forgot that my lover died through your men’s hands!” Hiccup growled back.

“I know. But he chose it for himself to save you and his sister. - Do you know that Ryker did only worked so hard with hunting dragons cause he wanted to get his family fed and good cared at? Same goes for our tribe. When this was not able he lost his patience. And I too. This is why we got against each other.”

“What? Ryker has a family?”

“Yeah. A wife and two kids, my nephew and my niece. And I must had sent a message to her that her husband died missing in action. “

“I-I didn’t know that. I -I am sorry.” Hiccup said. Now there were two more kids who would grow up without a father. And it was partly his fault.

“Did you know how often I and my men had to send lists of our fallen men to their families after each battle? Then Krogan and Johann overtook my Hunters and it all went more worse. I had no control over them anymore.”

Hiccup stared silently in dismay to the ground. Even Toothless seemed to understand what Viggo meant.

“You can think what this means for my tribe. Lots of families without their men and supporters. This whole war went out of control. And my tribe will mostly suffer from it.” the Grimborn said.

“Why do you not try something different that hunting and selling dragons?”

“That’s not so easy. We did it for decades. You can’t change old habits from one day to another.”

“You should begin to try. Think of Jotun and his Singetail.”

“I know. It was a beginning. That’s why I send him back to my tribe. He will tell the others what he had seen and give his knowledge to our tribe.” Viggo said, but then his face went stern.

“I still did not forgave you for what you have done when you offered yourself to me.”

“Well-I gave you some of your own medicine.”

“And you stole my gold!”

“You first stole Berks gold! And you cut my braids!”

“You owed me a lot for my destroyed ship and freed cargo! And be happy that I did not cut some other part of your body!” Viggo snapped.

“Woah, okay, stop. Here we arguing again. That brings nothing.” Hiccup sighed and held up his hands.

“You are right.” Viggo grumbled and threw the fish he was cooked to Toothless when Hiccup refused to eat it. The dragon swallowed it in one gulp. Hiccup was surprised that the Night Fury even ate something from the Grimborn.

“You really don’t remember what happened that Night?” asked the Hooligan heir.

“I can’t remember a lot. Everything is like a blur. But I know we had sex together. Lots of sex.” growled Viggo. “And I remember that you are very loud during intercourse.”

“That´s right. But the reason why you can’t remember details was Loki´s doing.”

“Tch, great! you have the trickster god at your side?”

“Some sort of.”

“Well, I am some sort of a trickster too.” said Viggo and told him that the fish he gave to Toothless was poisoned with red lavender and Toothless would die within three days if he doesn’t get the antidote, that he had stored in a secret place.

“Damn! You got me-again! So, what did you want?” Hiccup cursed.

“Help to get the dragon eye and the lenses back. And-a payback for the humiliation I got when you poisoned me with these Bog Burglar potions!”

When Viggo saw Hiccups shocked face, he smirked:” Yes, I made some research after this. So, I want you one last time for this night. Then when this is over I will vanish from your life.”

Hiccup let out a growl.

“Okay. I do it. For the life of Toothless.” he sighed then.

“Good. Then come.”

 

In one corner Viggo has piled up some furs.

“I didn’t have a proper bed at the time, but this will do it.” he said

When the Grimborn started to undress the younger male, Toothless started to growl.

“No, its okay, bud.” Hiccup calmed his dragon. Toothless went to the entrance of the cavern and laid down there, not taking an eye from the two humans.

 

Soon the two men got rid of all their clothes.

“And no more tricks this time, Viggo.” Hiccup said sternly.

“No more tricks.” the Grimborn nodded.

The older male has not changed a lot. Only his half-scarred face was different. Viggo picked Hiccup and laid him on the furs. Then he laid to his side.

“You are as handsome as I remember you.” the Grimborn whispered and started to caress Hiccups chest. Luckily, he had now a nurse who was helping him with feeding little Harkon, who was already seven months old and his body produced not so much milk like he had when he had his first baby.

This time Viggo was gentle but when he wanted to prepare Hiccup he remembered something.

“Wait, I remember something was odd with you, before something knocked me out.”

“Just enter me, finally, Grimborn, so that we could get over with it.” Hiccup said annoyed and pulled his face against his chest. The scent that emanated from the smaller males skin made Viggo more needy for him. Viggo freed his head from the smaller male’s grip and pulled his legs apart.

“Look at you. Already all needy and hard. And so beautiful.” the Grimborn chuckled and began to roll the small balls of his lover between his fingers. Then, in a sudden move, he lifted Hiccups legs over his shoulders, his fingers gliding over his female entrance.

“AAH! Careful! That hurts!” Hiccup gasped, as the older male put two of his fingers in and spread the folds apart.

“Hah! I knew it! I may have only one functional eye now, but I still see clear! You are not a normal male!” Viggo said as took a closer look. “This looks more than a female cunt!”

“Oh no! He still remembered something of it! I hope he will believe my explanation about it!” Hiccup thought uncomfortable.

“Great. You got me. It was the doing of Loki.”

“Loki did this?”

“You know this god is a shape changer. And he can use his ability to shape change other creatures too.”

“I-I can’t believe it! So this was what you were trying to hide from me!”

“Well, it makes sex in some way a bit easier for me. You see-I am small and thin. And Dagur and all of you others have these big cocks. - Are you now satisfied? Or - don’t you want me anymore now that you found out that I am abnormal?”

Viggo shook his head. He would never understand the way of the gods. They gave this scrawny youth a cunt so that he could enjoy sex better. That eventually could be more behind it he did not realized at the moment.

“I would never miss the opportunity to bury my cock one last time in you.” the Grimborn said and pushed in. Hiccup gasped and let out a loud moan. Gods, how he missed this! He had done it with his cousin or with Tuffnut to compensate he needs, but it was not the same when he was with Dagur-or with the Grimborn.

Toothless snorted and turned when the two nude bodies on the furs started to copulate again. Hiccups moans and mewls echoed through the cavern, together with Viggos low grunts and pants.

“Gods, your voice is so….” the Grimborn gasped as he quickened his pace. Even if he was humiliated by him before the whole crew and his older brother, he missed fucking the youth, feeling him writing under him and hearing him scream.

The bigger male was pressing Hiccup down in the furs, holding him close, his manhood gliding in and out of him and hitting every time a sensitive spot deep inside his belly. It was nearly as when he was with Dagur. But the Grimborn was rougher and sending a mix of pleasure and pain through his veins.

“Oh gods! AH! I want to---”

“Then cum, my dear!”

“With a shriek, the smaller male began to shook violently as his orgasm hit him.

“That’s it, my dear!”

Viggo still went on thrusting into his partner, then some moments later, he came too, filling the small body with a good amount of his seed. Hiccup threw his head back his body still trembling slightly and cried out, clinging to the bigger body.

“Gods, I really missed this.” Viggo panted and embraced his small lover tightly. He liked to feel his skin and breathing, listen to his rapid heartbeat who began to slow down to normal again and the small whimpering noises he made, while he was recovering from the act.

He pushed the damp bangs out of Hiccups face and kissed him. The Hooligan wanted to pull back, but then decided otherwise. Exhausted they stayed where they are, drifting into sleep.

 

When Hiccup awoke again, Viggo was still lying on him holding him in his arms, his now limp manhood still buried in him.

“Viggo, for Thors sake! Get off of me! Why do you every time stay lying on me? Get-off!” Hiccup panted and pushed at the Grimborns chest, till he rolled off him, his manhood gliding out of the smaller male, who sighed.

“OOF! Because you are nice to lie on, my dear.”

“You are heavy!”

“And you are light as a feather.” Viggo chuckled. Suddenly Hiccup pounced on him and they rolled around in the pile of furs.

“Damn you, Grimborn! Why are you on the wrong side?” the youth panted. Instead of an answer, Viggo pulled him down for a kiss. When Hiccup looked at him with lustful eyes, Viggo sat up and smiled at his small partner.

“Come here. I know you want another round.” Viggo smirked. “But this time its my turn. Lay back.”

“This is MY last time.” Hiccup whispered as he let himself flop on his back. He let out a surprised squeak as he felt the older male’s tongue between his wide spread legs

“Oh my…-“ the Hooligan moaned, when Viggo took his whole small prick in his beard tickled at his sensitive entrance. Now Hiccup was really getting loud. He craned his head and let out a shriek, when the older male put more pressure with his tongue at his manhood, using his teeth too.

Then his tongue went to his balls, and lower to his female entrance. Hiccups fingers clawed into the furs, when this sensible part was penetrated.

“Oh Gods!” the youth moaned. Flashes of pleasure shot through his veins. He could never do something like this himself to another male, but he liked it when someone was serving him like that. Bold Ruffnut had one day tried to do it with him, but the youth still refused. But the next time, he would never mind. They could suck his little prick and balls if they want.

“You loved it after all.” the Grimborn panted.

“Wha-AH-at?”

“Blowjobs.”

“No! I-AH-ah, never mind!” Hiccup growled and lifted his lower back thrusting now himself in the older male’s mouth.

“You are near. Come, my dear, give me your seed.”

With a loud scream, Hiccup let his orgasm go, releasing a good load of his seed in his partners mouth, who gulped it all down, not wanting to waste a single drop of it.

“You have a wonderful taste, my dear.” Viggo smiled. Hiccup scrunched his face. He could never understand what’s so great to eat one others cum.

Suddenly he felt a growing wetness between his legs. He tried to hold it back, but it was no use.

“No! Nononono!” he whimpered.

“You wet our bed, my dear. Looks like you have no control over your body shortly after an orgasm.”

“Oh no! Not again! I-I am sorry! I didn’t want…-“Hiccup said, lifting his head and staring at the golden stream he had just released on one of the furs and the ground.

“It´s okay, only a little accident. But you should always empty your bladder before you going to have sex. Then something embarrassing like this will not happen.”

“Okay.” said Hiccup subdued. He remembered the first time this accident happened while having sex with Dagur. Hiccup nearly had cried then but the Berserker has taken him in his arms, comforted him and told him too, that it doesn’t matter and could sometimes happen.

“I clean this up.” Hiccup said and stood up. His legs were still wobbly but he was able to grab a cloth and a bucket of water.

“Luckily I did not swallow that.” Viggo said while Hiccup cleaned his mess up.

“Sorry again.” the Hooligan sighed. At last Viggo was not angry about it.

“Now I must go somewhere.” he said and went to the entrance of the cave. Toothless watched him walking by and snorted only.

 

“Lets get back to sleep. We will need our strength tomorrow.” the Grimborn said, when he returned. The two rearranged the crumpled furs and laid down.

“Toothless?” Hiccup asked worriedly.

“Don’t worry. We still have enough time.” Viggo whispered and pulled his lover close.

“Umph! Don’t lie on me again!”

“Its only a preauction that you will not fly away on your dragon.”

“I won´t! I promise! Because you got me in your hands at the moment! So, get off me, Viggo!-Viggo?”

But the Grimborn was already asleep, snoring softly.

“Just great!” Hiccup grumbled.

A short time later, Toothless trotted by and laid down near the two men.

“Don’t worry, bud. Everything will be okay.” Hiccup whispered and reached out with his right arm to let his hand rest on the big Head of the Night Fury.

 

Hours later.

“Hiccup…” a soft voice woke the youth.

“Mrrrh?”

“It´s time, my dear. Get up.” Viggo said. Toothless was already awake, watching the older man.

Still drowsy from sleep, the Grimborn lifted Hiccup up and carried him into a corner of the cave. Here he placed the youth on a small bench.

“Dragon, will you-“ Viggo asked and pointed at a wooden tub with water. Toothless understood and heated the water with a small plasma blast.

“Thanks.” the older man nodded. Then he took a bar of soap and a cloth and started to wash his smaller partner.

“Mmmh…that’s nice.” Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes, as the older males Hand with the cloth went between his tights.

“Don’t dare to get hard again! We soon must leave.”

“Don’t worry. I know what´s at stake.” said Hiccup grimly.

 

Soon they were on the way to an island that was the new home of the Skrill. With an old Berserker technique, Viggo was able to calm and tame the wild dragon and treated him with respect. Hiccup was surprised. This was a side of Viggo he did not know. Had this man changed? Hiccup began thinking. Should he tell Viggo about his secret? Should he reveal to him that he had a son? No. It could still be a trick. And Toothless life was at stake. He needed the potion as soon as possible.

 

When it became dark again they reached the hideout of Johann and Krogan. The Skrill caused a diversion and Viggo and Hiccup sneaked into the cave. But the Hooligan and Toothless were captured by Johann and Viggo again changed sides and told the fake trader and the bounty hunter, that he lured them here.

Hiccup couldn’t believe it! He was tricked again! Viggo lied to him!

But it was only a part of the Grimborns whole plan. He freed the Skrill and returned to Hiccup- with three arrows in his back. And he revealed, that he never poisoned Toothless, it was only a trick that Hiccup came with him.

“You never planned to kill Toothless and sell me to Johann and Krogan?”

“No. I could never kill such a special creature like him.” Viggo panted and turned his head to the Night Fury. Hiccup sighed. He had to tell him. Now that Viggo was going to die, he had to.

“Viggo…. we don’t have enough time, but I must tell you something important.” the Hooligan Heir said.

“Important?”

“When Loki shape changed me, he gave me something more. The ability to conceive and bear offspring.” Hiccup said, as he helped Viggo to sit down. “I-I did this to get my revenge on you for Dagur-but, for something more too. Viggo, I am blessed by the gods.”

Viggos eyes widened. He remembered again what he was to discover before he-“

“So I was right. You ARE different.” he said and coughed.

“And in this night-you were able to impregnate me. I only came to you, to rob your seed and to get a baby from you.”

“What?” the Grimborn gasped.

“Little Fury the baby with the red hair is my firstborn of Dagur. And four months ago, I gave birth to a second son with dark hair and brown eyes. Your son. Do you understand, Viggo? You have a son.”

“Thor hit me with his mighty hammer…. so I finally have an heir….and you are the mother.- I tried it with two-three women, but they all died during the birth and the children with them. After this I knew I was cursed by the gods. And then you came and-“

Some shouts interrupted them.

“They are near!” Viggo said.

“Viggo, come on! We must get out of here!”

“No, its too late for me…Hiccup-did he already has a name?”

“Yes. I named him Harkon.”

“Harkon Grimborn. I like the name. “

“But you know that he can’t be raised as a Grimborn.”

“I know.” Viggo nodded, then he smiled for the first time a genuine smile and kissed him at his forehead.

“I am sure he will become a genius like we two are.” Hiccup said. Viggo tried to get to his feet again, he used all his willpower, till he was standing again. The Skrill watched them silently.

“Hiccup, my path ends here. Please tell my son the truth when he is old enough.” Viggo said and put something in the Hooligan heirs’ hand. It was a maces and talons game piece.

“I will. And I will tell him how you saved us. I am sorry, that you will not have a chance to see Harkon. I-first I wanted to use him for my revenge on you- raise him to fight you one day. But now-I am sorry, Viggo.”

“It’s okay. Its right that you were angry. I was responsible that you lost your lover and mate. Please Hiccup, take care of my son and rise him to be a honoured man. And tell him, that I am proud of him, even if I will not get the chance to see him. Well, maybe the gods will give me a chance.”

“Viggo…”

“Now go! You must survive-for your children!”

And this was the last time Hiccup saw Viggo. He and the Skrill held the Hunters back and the Hooligan and his Night Fury were able to escape-with the Dragon Eye and the lenses, they came for.

“You told him about Harkon?” Astrid said, when they returned to Dragons Edge.

“I must. He gave his life to save me and Toothless. And I thought this noble doing deserved it, right?”

“Yes.” the shieldmaiden nodded. “Oh, Hiccup….now Harkon nor Fury will never meet their fathers.”

“I know. But their souls will live further in their sons.”

 

Later, in Hiccups hut.

After he put the game piece back and covered the maces and talons board, he turned to his desk, where a cup with the moons bane tea stood. He picked it up and looked silently at it. Then, he turned the cup, spilling the contents to the ground.

“If it’s the goods will, then you will get a sibling, my little Harkon.” Hiccup smiled. Then he went to one of his chests and pulled out a small pouch. He opened it and pulled out the three amber pearls on the cord, the gift from Camikazzi. Then he nodded to himself and walked over to his bed.

 

When the Riders returned to Berk, Hiccup told his father about Viggo´s heroic death and about his tribe.

“I think, we should pick all the treasures Johann collected over the years – and bring them to Viggos tribe. Because I, we are partly to blame for the downfall of the hunter tribe. And I could not sleep properly if innocent children are suffering. You said the same, when Viggo wanted to close us out with the submaripper. Johann did not need them anymore. But this wealth could help the hunters to start anew. Without hunting dragons.” said the Hooligan heir.

“You mean, all the treasures in the ship graveyard and in the sandbuster´s cave?” Snotlout asked.

“Yeah.” Hiccup nodded.

With the help of the Berkian´s and the Berserkers they collected the remaining treasures from the shipyard and from the Sandbuster´s cave and in the end they had two large ships full of wealthy load.

“It’s incredible, what Johann collected himself over the years. Yeah, and he killed a lot of innocent traders and people for it. But at least this will help the families of the hunters, I hope.” Hiccup said.

 

Six years later.

 

Hiccup visited with Harkon and his sister, Engi, he and Viggo had sired before they went to Johanns hideout, the long-abandoned Dragons Edge.

“And this was my hut. Watch your steps. The wood has gotten more or less rotten over the years.”

“Yes, mama.” Engi nodded and took Hiccups hand. Harkon was bolder and walked carefully on his own into the building.

“Harkon, I want to show you something. Come here.” Hiccup said and held his lantern up. When the light fell in the hidden corner, Hiccups eyes widened.

“Whats up Mother?” Harkon asked.

The gameboard was still standing on the desk where he left it after he and the Riders had returned to Berk. A thick layer of dust covered it. But something was odd. Hiccup removed the cloth that was covering the board and the desktop. A cloud of dust billowed up and they coughed. When the dust set again, Hiccup noticed, that the wooden cover of the board was removed and leaning at one side of the board. Hiccup held his lantern higher. The pieces were still on their places, where Hiccup left them when he placed Viggos one there. But especially this piece was not lying, it was standing!

“I exactly remember that I laid it on the board!” Hiccup murmured.

“Mommy! Look! This looks like your old Inferno.” Harkon suddenly said. Hiccups face whipped around and he saw his son holding a sword similar to his own. It had some red rubies on the handle.

“W-where did you find it?”

“It lay here besides the board.”

The young chief gasped.

“Mom, what does this mean?” Harkon asked.

“That means…..that your father may be still alive.”

 

END?

 

The Norse Gods who are involved: Mani, the moon good.

                                               : Loki the god of mischief and pranks

 

Thanks for reading and for the left Kudos!

 

 

 


End file.
